


Acqua

by CiciCe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Un po' di Angst, acqua, amore QB!, nuova creatura soprannaturale, un po' di mistero
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la rinascita del Nemeton e la possessione da parte del Nogitsune, Stiles si scopre più turbato e ferito di quanto pensava di essere. Quando il branco scopre che ogni notte sogna una strana figura che cerca di affogarlo e che al mattino si sveglia completamente fradicio, Stiles decide che è il momento di risolvere qualsiasi trauma gli sia rimasto. Nota così che in tutti gli eventi importanti della sua vita, l'acqua è sempre presente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Prima di tutto le cose più importanti: la storia partecipa al [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/), lanciato da [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo) e [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee) che ringrazio di tutto cuore, così come ringrazio [Graffias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias) per il meraviglioso bannerino.
> 
> Ora la parte più zuccherosa.
> 
> Questa storia è un regalo per Lori e Nykyo, perché sono due persone meravigliose, e il minimo che potevo fare era dedicarla a loro. 
> 
> Mi sono iscritta a BB iniziato, con poco meno di una vaga idea per la storia; durante la stesura mi è morto il pc, ho mandato i capitoli all'ultimo momento, eppure continuamente sono stata benedetta da commenti entusiasti e alla fine pure da tre fanart uniche e da un meraviglioso fanmix.
> 
> Grazie perché in tanto talento, perché voi il talento lo avete eccome, c'è una dose così grande di umiltà e semplicità e gioia che mi ha fatta sciogliere.
> 
> Perchè come mi avete fatta sentire accolta voi, nessuno mai. 
> 
> Quindi ecco, grazie. 
> 
> [Qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2598605/chapters/5787530) trovate le fanart, e [Qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2598626) il fanmix, correte e amate! 
> 
> Ah. La storia è stata scritta durante la pausa tra terza e quarta stagione, quindi è post 3b, è conclusa e secondo lo spirito del BB, che ci permetteva di scegliere, pubblicherò un capitolo al giorno per 7 giorni.
> 
> Edit: il fanmix di Nykyo è qualcosa di così perfetto, che mi prende così tanto il cuore, che non posso lasciarlo solamente associato su un'altra pubblicazione, perciò ad ogni capitolo assocerò una o più canzoni prese direttamente da lì. Vi consiglio fortemente di ascoltarle durante la lettura!

 

 

 **_Capitolo 1_**  

[In This River - Black Label Society](http://youtu.be/46KqHwnuSF0?list=PLcBOSnl2VENaK8GRy0QK3WNAwwdTgaRIs) e [I Need To Wake Up - Melissa Etheridge](http://youtu.be/iNW-qiUXwLk?list=PLcBOSnl2VENaK8GRy0QK3WNAwwdTgaRIs)

 [  
](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/)

Fluttua?

Stiles apre gli occhi e si rende conto che sì, non è solo una sua impressione, sta davvero fluttuando. È una sensazione incredibilmente strana che lo fa ridacchiare tra sé e sé; effetto collaterale che non fa che peggiorare nel momento in cui prova a dimenare le braccia a patetica imitazione di una rana, per vedere cosa succede. Metodo scientifico, diceva Harris; sarebbe orgoglioso di lui. Stiles riesce nel suo intento: raggiunge la posizione prona ma, a quanto pare, il movimento semi-scoordinato di braccia e gambe non sembra essere utile a eventuali spostamenti. Oh beh, non che ci siano molti punti di riferimento, lì dove si trova, quindi forse si sta davvero muovendo. Magari in circolo, come le barchette dei cartoni animati. Sicuramente, riflette, non ha la minima idea di dove potrebbe andare, quindi è tutta fatica sprecata. Guadagna di nuovo la posizione seduta e si guarda attorno.

C'è, per così dire, una specie di bagliore che illumina quella che potrebbe definire come _stanza_. Non è nulla di paragonabile a una reale stanza, ma come altro dovrebbe descriverla? Non che questo gli dia modo di capire dove si trovi, semplicemente non è un grande buco nero.

E quella che sente attorno a sé è decisamente acqua.

Sposta lo sguardo qua e là come se, ora che ha avuto quella rivelazione, il resto possa spiegarsi da solo, ma non cambia nulla. I pantaloncini che indossa, e che solitamente usa per dormire, si muovono attorno alle sue gambe come stuzzicati da onde invisibili, ondeggiano lenti, e così anche i suoi corti capelli. Eppure non sta annegando. E nemmeno affondando.

Decisamente bizzarro.

Certo non meno bizzarro di tutto quello che gli è successo fino a quel momento: dal perdersi tra sogno e veglia all'essere posseduto da creature alquanto discutibili, il ritrovarsi sospeso in un liquido non ben definito come un comune cetriolino sottaceto non sembra essere così fuori dall'ordinario. Piuttosto lo è quella strana tranquillità che lo domina al momento.

Stiles allunga una mano avanti a sé, allarga le dita e le chiude lentamente a pugno. L'acqua, se di acqua si tratta, è... densa. Non vischiosa, o gelatinosa, solo diversa. Non abbastanza da farlo inquietare, ma abbastanza per farlo sentire leggermente a disagio.

Se ora riuscisse anche a intuire come uscire da quest'imbarazzante situazione sarebbe perfetto, perché comincia a sentire un certo freschino a sud dell'equatore. Il primo passo potrebbe essere capire come sia finito lì dentro.

La risposta arriva nel momento stesso in cui il suo cervello formula la domanda, e Stiles scuote la testa dandosi mentalmente dell'idiota. Non può che essere un sogno. È una di quelle considerazioni che sono ovvie ma che nei sogni non cogli immediatamente. Dondolando un piede nel nulla analizza i dati a sua disposizione contandoli sulle dita come di fronte a un interlocutore immaginario, uno che non è in grado di seguire il filo dei suoi pensieri. Uno Scott.

Uno: acqua. Acqua ovunque, niente pareti, niente fondo, niente superficie. Solo acqua. Decisamente irrealistico.

Due: in quest'acqua ci sta respirando e, considerato che non sta morendo in cerca di ossigeno e non sta andando a fondo, la questione si fa decisamente onirica. A meno che nottetempo non sia diventato una specie di _carpa mannara –_ cosa che potrebbe sempre succedere, e non è mica detto che esistano solo lupi (o coyote), giusto? Che poi questa è discriminazione verso le altre specie e – interrompe quei pensieri prima che lo trascinino lontano dal suo obiettivo.

Tre…

Si ferma con le dita sollevate davanti al viso. Dita. Scuote la testa incredulo di se stesso. Dita. Apre entrambe le mani e le conta una a una, finché non arriva a quota undici. Sbatte due volte le palpebre e si gratta la nuca mordendosi un labbro, ancora a disagio.

Un sogno.

Come poteva essere altrimenti? In quel luogo non ci sono lupi, Kanima, Oni, Nogitsune assassini o qualsivoglia creatura a cercare di fargli venire una crisi di nervi. O di panico. Solo il nulla e la pace assoluta.

Decisamente un sogno. Grazie al cielo non un incubo, ne ha davvero avuto abbastanza.

Ma la realizzazione di quello che ha pensato lo fa afflosciare su se stesso come una piantina assetata. Stiles fissa il nulla sotto di sé, negli occhi un velo di tristezza, e tutta la frenesia che da sempre lo contraddistingue pare come essersi spenta. È questo che vuole davvero? La pace assoluta? Una mano corre istintivamente a massaggiare il petto come a voler placare la familiare sensazione di non riuscire a respirare.

È vero. Non può non ammettere con sé stesso che ci sono stati momenti in cui ha desiderato essere solo. O al massimo con suo padre,in un mondo perfetto dove tutto va bene e i dolori del passato sono solo flebili ricordi. Momenti in cui ha desiderato, pregato di poter scappare da tutto e da tutti. Ma poi sono arrivati un abbraccio di suo padre, l'amicizia di Scott, il sorriso di Lydia, i lividi degli allenamenti, e tutto lo ha fatto sentire, se non bene, quantomeno _a posto_. Diviso tra il desiderio di non provare più quel terrore inaspettato e la voglia di aggrapparsi strenuamente al calore di quei rapporti, _a posto_ andava più che bene.

Poi è successo tutto quello che è successo e, per quanto assurdo, gli è sembrato che quel terrore si fosse come assopito, assorbito, vinto dal turbine degli eventi. Da quando è iniziata la _questione_ _mannara_  non ha più avuto attacchi di panico. Nemmeno uno, fino a che non è sorto il _problema Nemeton_. Non sa perché siano ritornati, è vero che ha visto alcune delle persone a lui più care rischiare di morire – per notti intere non ha fatto altro che sognare suo padre, bloccato là sotto dove lui non riusciva a raggiungerlo – ma era davvero convinto di poter affrontare quel peso. Il suo corpo purtroppo non era della sua stessa opinione.

Solo ora si rende conto di quanto si fosse illuso. Con la fluidità che hanno solo i sogni, quella realizzazione diventa chiara come se fosse sempre stata lì: la paura non se ne è mai andata, lo ha lasciato andare avanti ma nel frattempo ha preso in affitto un bel quadrilocale dentro di lui, lo ha arredato e ci si è sistemata dentro. Quel terrore che gli attanaglia sempre il cuore, che vive nei suoi muscoli, nelle sue ossa, nella sua mente, non se ne è mai andato. È rimasto indietro, distratto dalla frenesia di un cervello iperattivo impegnato a seguire tante, troppe cose per accorgersi che il nemico era ancora lì.

L'acqua diventa improvvisamente fredda, come se la temperatura si fosse abbassata di decine di gradi. Stiles si stringe nelle braccia per proteggere il petto nudo, ma non è abbastanza ed è come se il gelo, il ghiaccio, gli penetrasse nelle ossa alla ricerca di una via verso il suo cuore.

Prende fiato nel gesto istintivo di scaldarsi le mani con un po' di calore e improvvisamente l'acqua gli invade la bocca bloccandogli il respiro. Il suo corpo si ribella, cerca di tossire, di respirare, ma non può. Ora l'acqua è vera e il peso di quelle tonnellate lo schiaccia verso il fondo, sempre più giù.

Stiles si dimena, allunga le braccia verso l'alto e nuota per cercare di emergere e contemporaneamente tenta di non lasciarsi prendere dal panico, i polmoni in fiamme, ma quella che ora sembra la superficie è sempre più lontana, così come la luce che prima lo circondava.

È un sogno, solo un sogno, si ripete.

Poi è ciò che accade solo nei sogni. Qualcosa gli sfiora la caviglia, qualcosa di liscio, leggero, che non può vedere perché ormai non ha più ossigeno nei polmoni e attorno a lui c'è solo il buio. Ma lui sa che quelle sono dita. Dita lunghe, bianche, magre come ramoscelli gli avvolgono la caviglia e tirano.

Giù.

 

 

Siles scattò a sedere, improvvisamente sveglio, con un urlo bloccato in gola e il petto che si sollevava e si abbassava frenetico per il disperato bisogno d'aria.

Per i primi, interminabili minuti non riuscì a fare altro che cercare di respirare, stritolando le lenzuola con le mani come se fosse ancora alla ricerca di una via di fuga. La sensazione di quelle dita non era scomparsa, al suo risveglio, ma era impressa sulla sua pelle come se le  stesse dita fossero ancora avvolte attorno alla sua caviglia. Strette.

Il suo corpo cedette a quel sovraccarico di sensazioni ed emozioni e Stiles si afflosciò sul letto come uno straccio usato. Una piccola parte del suo cervello riuscì a comprendere la realtà delle cose: i polmoni non collaboravano, e nemmeno la sua mente. Non ci si abitua mai a un attacco di panico. Cercò disperatamente di recuperare un po' di lucidità, ripetendosi che si trovava nella sua camera, nel suo letto, niente acqua, niente dita che lo tiravano verso il buio. Ma non funzionò. Raggomitolarsi in posizione fetale e abbandonarsi a quel terrore in attesa che passasse fu come distruggere sé stesso, lui che gli attacchi li aveva sempre affrontati.

Spalancò la bocca e annaspò, stringendosi un pugno al petto. Sarebbe passato, passava sempre. Anche quell'attacco sarebbe passato e Stiles non avrebbe lasciato solo suo padre. O Scott. O quell'idiota di Derek Hale.

Per quelle che sembrarono delle ore, Stiles si impegnò a cercare di respirare. Fu uno sforzo titanico non lasciare che quel terrore lo distraesse da un compito tanto semplice, e quando finalmente il respiro si calmò tutto ciò che il ragazzo riuscì a fare fu liberare un sospiro tremante.

Non si accorse delle membra congelate, dei polmoni in fiamme, dei muscoli che dolevano come se fossero rimasti per giorni sotto sforzo. Né si accorse dei singhiozzi che scuotevano il suo corpo esausto e delle lacrime che gli rigavano il volto. Crollò addormentato in un sonno senza sogni, infreddolito e stanco, e perfettamente inconsapevole dell'acqua che gli inzuppava i pantaloncini e il letto.

 

 

 

 

«Non dirlo.»

Stavano camminando verso gli spogliatoi a passo di marcia quando Stiles si fermò e puntò un dito contro il petto di Scott in quella che sperava vivamente fosse una minaccia vera e propria, e non soltanto un pallido tentativo.

«Non osare dirlo.»

«Ultimamente sei strano.»

Stiles gli ringhiò contro e cambiò immediatamente direzione, prendendo a marciare dalla parte opposta.

«Stiles, fermati!»

Tutto il suo impegno, anni di allenamenti, muscoli rinforzati e pronti a partecipare a maratone, triathlon e corse nudenei boschi durante le notti di luna piena non servirono a nulla. Chi voleva prendere in giro? In due secondi netti Scott lo affiancò di nuovo come se niente fosse, con quella sua aria preoccupata e al momento decisamente poco gradita.

Non che non se lo apprezzasse, davvero. Stiles aveva sempre saputo dare un valore alla preoccupazione che gli altri provavano per lui in quanto dimostrazione del bene che gli volevano, ma a volte _qualcuno_ avrebbe dovuto imparare a farsi gli affari suoi. O a capire quando lasciarlo in pace. Non che accadesse spesso, ma quella era una di quelle volte.

Una mano gli si piantò sul petto e interruppe la sua corsa, non solo fisica ma anche mentale, così che Stiles finì quasi col sedere per terra.

«Dannazione Scott!» imprecò barcollando un passo indietro.

Scott lo fissava con quegli occhi così profondi da scavargli dentro, e Stiles si sentì a disagio, come se un attimo di troppo di quello sguardo su di sé potesse riportare a galla ogni suo maledettissimo timore. Usò ogni dote che aveva per incrociare le braccia e assumere quella che sperava fosse la migliore delle espressioni indifferenti.

«Non capisco di cosa parli. E stai perdendo gli allenamenti.»

«Anche tu.»

«Stiles, l'ultima volta che ti ho visto così eri...»

Oh, riusciva a vederla a chiare lettere: l'indecisione di Scott su come affrontare l'argomento. Era dipinta sul suo viso a grandi pennellate e illuminata da enormi luci al neon.

«L'ultima volta che ero così mi sono fatto chiudere in un manicomio e sono stato posseduto da un essere con manie omicide? Si, grazie per avermelo ricordato.»

Scott si adombrò. Per quanto entrambi desiderassero ardentemente di poter dimenticare quegli avvenimenti, non era proprio possibile. Negarlo sarebbe stato inutile e dannoso. Ne avevano parlato proprio per quel motivo: esorcizzare il passato. Ma Stiles si era sentito morire quando Scott gli aveva raccontato di come lui stesso si svegliasse nel bel mezzo della notte a un passo dall’urlare, con ancora negli occhi il viso sadico del suo migliore amico e la sensazione di una spada che gli trapassava lentamente lo stomaco.

«Ehi,» mormorò Scott, afferrandogli le spalle e scuotendolo delicatamente. Stiles si sentì fragile sotto le sue mani, in un modo mai sperimentato prima e, dall’accentuarsi della preoccupazione sul viso dell’amico, sospettò che stesse provando la stessa cosa. «Abbiamo affrontato di tutto e con la fortuna che ci troviamo succederà anche di peggio, credi davvero di potermi spaventare?»

Scott cercava di smorzare la tensione, Stiles riusciva a capirlo ma non a fare suoi quei tentativi, perciò tutto quello che Scott ottenne fu una smorfia nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a un sorriso. «E se ti dicessi che gli incubi sono ricominciati?»

Era stato solo un sussurro, ma Scott sgranò gli occhi. «Intendi come prima? Gli stessi incubi?»

«Se con _stessi incubi_ intendi che non so più se sono sveglio o se dormo allora no, non gli stessi. Ora almeno riesco a svegliarmi. No, solo... acqua.»

Scott corrugò la fronte in evidente confusione e Stiles si arrese definitivamente. Abbandonò la schiena contro il muro di armadietti dietro di sé e si passò una mano sugli occhi stanchi.

«Sogno tanta acqua. Non sono sempre incubi,» spiegò, «di solito cominciano in modo neutro, niente di che. Poi mi rendo conto che è un sogno e allora peggiora.»

«Cosa vuoi dire?»

«Che diventa un incubo.» Lo disse alzando le spalle, come a cercare di mostrarsi indifferente, di minimizzare il problema. Ma Scott riusciva a capire quando qualcosa lo preoccupava. «C'è sempre qualcosa che in qualche modo mi fa affogare, compreso qualcuno che mi tira sul fondo. E poi mi sveglio.» Meglio tralasciare il dettaglio dei costanti attacchi di panico post-risveglio. O del ritrovarsi completamente fradicio.

Forse era solo sonnambulo, e sapeva tanto di deja-vu.

Scott si passò una mano tra i capelli, pensieroso, e il suo sguardo non abbandonò un istante il suo, tanto che Stiles cominciò a sentirsi a disagio.

«Senti, l'avevo messo in conto, ok? Essere posseduti, affrontare killer soprannaturali, non capire più se sei sveglio o dormi e rischiare la morte, diciamo, sempre? Ce n'è abbastanza per riempire un centinaio di libri di psichiatria, doveva lasciarmi un minimo turbato, no?»

Ma Scott non sembrava convinto. «E se non fossero solo incubi? Hai provato a parlarne con-»

«Sono incubi. Solo incubi» lo interruppe. Stiles non intendeva cedere su questo punto. Non si accorse di quanto aveva stretto i pugni finché le sue stesse unghie non gli ferirono i palmi. «Non deve per forza essere tutto fuori dal normale. Sono solo incubi Scott, non preoccuparti. Passeranno.»

Se ne andò pregando intensamente che Scott non lo seguisse ancora, e questa volta fu esaudito. Se non altro, per quello che riguardava Scott.Riuscì a uscire dall'edificio e a chiudersi nella sua jeep prima che qualcun altro lo trovasse.

Con gli occhi chiusi e la testa appoggiata al sedile sentì la portiera del passeggero spalancarsi e poi sbattere, mentre apriva e chiudeva le mani per alleviare il dolore che si era autoinflitto poco prima. Quello che invase l'abitacolo era un buon profumo, che lui conosceva bene. «No, davvero. Se potessi tornare in un altro momento sarebbe fantastico. Tipo, che ne so, tra un mesetto o due?»

Cora si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio. «E ti troverei ancora qui? La prospettiva non è particolarmente allettante, dopo due mesi qua dentro cominceresti a puzzare. Più di ora.»

Stiles aprì gli occhi e girò la testa verso di lei. Era decisamente una Hale. «Se con questo stai insinuando che puzzo-»

«Puzzi. Di paura, a voler essere precisi.»

Stiles si chiese perché non avesse il potere di fulminare la gente con un solo sguardo. «Grazie per l'informazione, ora se volessi scendere...»

Cora rimase dov'era. Stiles maledisse mentalmente gli Hale e tutta la loro discendenza. «Non te ne eri andata da qualche parte con Derek?»

«Derek è tornato. Mesi fa.»

«Tu no.»

«Odo una nota di dispiacere, o mi sbaglio?» Cora ridacchiò vedendo il nervosismo che lo animava, ma decise di non infierire oltre. «Sono tornata per un po'. Per Derek. Ho deciso di passare di qui a salutare voi poppanti e il tuo odore mi ha colpita in pieno. Davvero i tuoi amichetti non si sono accorti di nulla?»

Stiles voltò la testa e si mise a fissare il tettuccio con sguardo perso. «Credo abbiano mandato Scott a sondare il terreno.»

Cora annuì. «Saggia decisione, sempre meglio lasciar fare all'alpha.» Stette un attimo in silenzio. «Cos'è che ti spaventa tanto?»

Stiles si morse la lingua per non risponderle qualcosa come “e allora perché non lasci fare _all'alpha_ e te ne vai?” «No, davvero, quand'è che riparti?»

La sentì sghignazzare piano e voltò la testa di scatto per fissarla. Non ricordava di averla mai vista così, ed era un peccato perché aveva una risata stupenda. «Dovresti ridere più spesso,» gli sfuggì.

Cora ghignò. «E non hai visto Derek.»

«Quando accadrà ci saranno alluvioni, terremoti, maremoti, la terra si spaccherà in due e il mondo finirà.»

Stranamente, immaginare Derek sorridere allo stesso modo di Cora fu incredibilmente facile e Stiles si sentì quasi... rincuorato.

«Lo farà. Ci stiamo lavorando. Sei bravo a sviare i discorsi, se non sbaglio stavamo parlando di te. E tu, Stiles, perché non sorridi più?»

Calò il silenzio. Era così difficile da capire perché non sorridesse più? Non era che non lo volesse, era semplicemente difficile. Come desiderare di stare bene quando hai l'influenza. Solo che non basta desiderarlo, devi prendere l'antibiotico. Tornare a casa la sera e cercare di essere _normale_ per suo padre gli toglieva ogni energia, e quelli che donava a lui erano solamente un pallido riflesso dei sorrisi di un tempo. Lo sguardo gli cadde sul pupazzo appeso allo specchietto - una specie di palla di pelo rosa con due occhioni tondi seppelliti in mezzo, un regalo di Malia. Lo colpì con l'indice e lasciò che dondolasse. «Perché Derek non sorride più?»

«Non si risponde a una domanda con un'altra domanda.»

«Ma è la risposta più adatta.»

Se Cora non aveva apprezzato non lo diede a vedere. Si limitò a sporgersi e a baciargli una guancia, gesto che lo lasciò alquanto interdetto. «Se ne vuoi parlare sarò in città ancora per un po', poi ripartirò e non avrò modo di raccontare a nessuno quello che mi hai detto.»

Scese dall'auto così com'era entrata e lui restò lì, con una mano premuta sulla guancia e il cervello che analizzava frenetico quelle parole. Erano un invito così giusto che per un attimo pensò di correrle dietro, fermarla e riversare su di lei tutte le sue preoccupazioni.

Poi mise in moto la jeep e tornò a casa.

 

 

 

«L'hai visto?»

«L'ho visto e ho anche provato a parlarci, se è per questo.»

«E...?»

«E... lui non ha parlato. Il che è strano, conoscendolo.» Cora fece leva con le braccia e si sedette sul tavolo davanti alla finestra. Suo fratello le dava le spalle ma era sicura di conoscere l'espressione sul suo viso. A volte riusciva a leggere piccole sfumature di emozioni celate in quel volto che per tutti restava impenetrabile, sfumature che le davano la speranza di riuscire, un giorno, a rivedere il fratello del quale conservava gelosamente il ricordo.

Derek restò in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso oltre i vetri sporchi.

«Se sei preoccupato per lui, forse dovresti andare a parlargli.»

«Non sono preoccupato per Stiles.»

Cora non sembrò essere d'accordo con quell'affermazione detta in tono tanto burbero, perché allungò un piede e gli punzecchiò il sedere così insistentemente che dopo pochi istanti il fratello si voltò ringhiando un ammonimento. Lei scrollò le spalle.

«Ma ti senti? Mi hai chiesto di andare a dargli una controllata, perché lo avresti fatto? Smettila di cercare di nascondere l'evidenza, Derek, o almeno non farlo con me.»

La sua voce era suonata assolutamente tranquilla, ma il rimprovero in essa era evidente. Un rimprovero che portò Derek a darle di nuovo le spalle. A Cora venne una gran voglia di prenderlo a calci.

«In questo momento vi somigliate molto. Non credo che dirà a nessuno che cosa lo sta tormentando davvero, probabilmente nemmeno lo sa, ma forse se tu provassi a parlargli... Derek, credo che dovresti farlo. E che servirebbe anche a te.»

Non insistette oltre. Si alzò con un movimento così leggero da sembrare danza classica e si avvicinò a lui per poi stringerlo in un abbraccio. Durò un istante soltanto, giusto il tempo di farsi sentire vicina, poi salì al piano di sopra lasciandolo solo con i suoi pensieri.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Capitolo 2_

[What The Water Gave me - Florence and The Machine](http://youtu.be/U8dC6a1rGdM?list=PLcBOSnl2VENaK8GRy0QK3WNAwwdTgaRIs)

 

 

Stiles aprì lentamente gli occhi ma subito li richiuse, strizzando forte le palpebre. C'era decisamente troppa luce. Si abbandonò contro il cuscino massaggiandosi il viso e non poté nascondere una smorfia quando la nebbia del sonno passò e si rese conto di essere fradicio. Di nuovo.

«Non è possibile» sbuffò quasi esasperato da quello che stava diventando, a tutti gli effetti, un problema di natura decisamente anormale.

«La tua reazione significa che svegliarti bagnato fino alle mutande è un'abitudine? Per caso la fai ancora nel letto?»

«Cazzo!»

Considerato il fatto che suo padre era al lavoro, Stiles non si aspettava certo che al suo risveglio ci fosse qualcuno. Di sicuro non Malia. A dirla tutta aveva decisamente troppe cose di cui preoccuparsi, il fatto che qualcuno si intrufolasse in camera sua durante la notte era l'ultimo dei suoi problemi. Per lo spavento si alzò di scatto a sedere, ma la crisi di panico lo aveva fatto finire al limitare del letto; cercò di sostenere la schiena portando indietro la mano che però non trovò un piano d'appoggio adeguato e il tutto si concluse con un bel tonfo sul pavimento. Stiles mugolò quando, nella caduta, picchiò il gomito contro lo spigolo del comodino e il nervo colpito gli spedì scintille di dolore dritte al cervello.

Mezzo steso sul pavimento, con una gamba ancora aggrovigliata nelle lenzuola, giurò di aver sentito Malia ridere ma quando si mise faticosamente in piedi lei lo fissava con la solita inespressività.

«È questo che ti insegna Scott? Come entrare in casa d'altri passando per le finestre?»

«Sono passata dalla porta. Era aperta.»

In effetti suo padre non chiudeva mai a chiave se usciva prima di lui. Non più, almeno. Stiles scosse mentalmente la testa. _Tanto se avesse trovato chiuso sarebbe entrata comunque_ , pensò massaggiandosi il gomito.

«Sai, non so come funzioni nei boschi, ma qui nel mondo civilizzato non si entra nella camera di qualcuno che sta dormendo con il preciso intento di fargli venire un infarto. A dirla tutta non si entra proprio nelle case altrui senza permesso. Derek lo fa, ma con lui ho perso ogni speranza.»

«E qui è normale svegliarsi fradici come dopo un tuffo in un lago?»

Touché. Stiles afferrò il bordo della canotta bagnata per levarsela ma tentennò un istante e posò lo sguardo su di lei, che non si scompose minimamente. In un altro momento non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere una ragazza in camera a fissarlo mentre si spogliava ma ora era stanco, aveva passato una notte d'inferno e i muscoli gli facevano male. E voleva una doccia calda, tipo subito.

«Lo è se vivi a Sunnydale.»

Per la prima volta Malia gli sembrò davvero confusa. «Tu vivi a Beacon Hills.»

Il ragazzo si immobilizzò e si voltò a guardarla come al rallentatore, incredulo di ciò che aveva appena sentito. «Stai scherzando, vero? Sunnydale, la Bocca dell'Inferno.» Al diniego della ragazza sgranò gli occhi. Era un oltraggio bello e buono e il colmo era che sembrava lui il pazzo. «Non hai mai visto Buffy.»

Ai suoi occhi quell'affermazione avrebbe dovuto spiegare tutto, ma Malia si limitò a inclinare la testa da un lato fissandolo come se si aspettasse di vederlo sputare fuoco.

«È così. Tu non hai mai visto Buffy. Ma cosa diavolo hai fatto tutti questi anni, me lo dici?»

«Sono scappata perché ho ucciso mia madre e mia sorella.»

Non lo aveva detto con cattiveria, di questo Stiles era sicuro; lei era... un po' atipica, leggermente senza filtri e incapace di capire cosa dire e cosa tenere per sé. Ci avrebbero lavorato. Come lui avrebbe lavorato sulla propria maledettissima linguaccia.

«Già. Beh, devi rimediare. Come puoi essere un licantropo e non aver mai visto Buffy, è assurdo. Buffy è tipo... la base della vostra esistenza mannara, è la vostra Bibbia, è...» gesticolò verso di lei, che inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. «E non mi guardare in quel modo. Dovrei essere io a guardarti così, ti faccio notare che sei ancora in camera mia. Dove sei entrata senza chiedere il permesso.»

Malia alzò le spalle come se la cosa non le importasse ma dimostrò quasi curiosità quando si mise in piedi e cominciò a osservare attentamente la stanza, come un segugio in cerca della preda. O un coyote. Stava anche... annusando uno dei suoi calzini? Stiles si passò una mano sugli occhi. Non che la ragazza gli desse fastidio, poteva quasi definirla tenera, ma avere a che fare con lei di primo mattino non era proprio una cosa da augurare a chiunque. E aveva lo strano sospetto che lei fosse lì per assicurarsi che lui stesse bene. Il che era, se non altro, un miglioramento nelle sue relazioni sociali.

«Senti, io mi faccio una doccia, ok? Tu NON entrare nel bagno, non morsicarmi le ciabatte e non rubarmi i calzini. Torno subito.»

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle nel momento esatto in cui fu entrato in bagno, consapevole del fatto che Malia non aveva assolutamente colto la sua allusione canina. Sospirò appoggiando la schiena al legno fresco, poi alzò gli occhi sulla doccia.

Aveva sempre amato gettarsi sotto lo scroscio bollente dell'acqua, lo trovava rilassante e ne usciva rinato; era come un piccolo eremo isolato e riposante. Ora, per la prima volta, quel buco di vetro e piastrelle appariva ai suoi occhi esattamente come un buco, una profonda voragine nera da cui non sarebbe più uscito, e piuttosto che entrare lì dentro avrebbe preferito donarsi al Nogitsune. Maledicendo a bassa voce il suo subconscio e qualsiasi cosa stesse cercando di dirgli durante le sue notti agitate, Stiles lanciò a terra i vestiti ed entrò nel box.

Il rumore improvviso e familiare dell'acqua, il calore e il vapore che saliva, riuscirono a rilassarlo abbastanza perché si abbandonasse sotto il getto, cominciando a sciogliere i muscoli tesi dopo l'attacco di panico. Non doveva smettere di amare le docce solo perché soffriva di incubi acquatici e probabilmente anche di sonnambulismo, giusto? Se solo fosse riuscito ad arrivare alla radice di tutto... Ma dopo alcuni minuti la sensazione di quelle dita gelide strette attorno alla caviglia ritornò così prepotentemente da fargli sgranare gli occhi, boccheggiante. Si lavò a velocità di record e schizzò letteralmente fuori dal box nell'esatto istante in cui l'ultima bolla di sapone fu scivolata via dal suo corpo.

«Bene. Adesso ho paura di farmi una doccia» ansimò, appoggiato al lavandino. Gli tremavano le mani.

Cercò di non pensare a quanto quella situazione assurda si avvicinasse al sogno di quella notte e spostò lo sguardo attorno a sé in cerca del cambio di vestiti. Che non aveva portato.

«Perché tutte a me?» implorò tutti e nessuno, alzando lo guardo verso il cielo.

Nel breve lasso di tempo in cui si legò un asciugamano in vita e mise mano sulla maniglia, era certo di essere diventato completamente bordeaux; per un istante il suo cervello iperattivo si era lasciato andare: il ricordo della notte passata insieme a Malia, a Eichen House, era sbocciato con una dolcezza infinita, caldo, rassicurante come lo era stato quello stesso atto, in un luogo e in un momento in cui c'era stato tutto, fuorché la dolcezza. Sorrise di un sorriso leggero, più sereno di prima. Ma se Malia se ne fosse uscita con una delle sue frasi senza filtro, beh, avrebbe anche potuto prendere in considerazione l'idea di scappare in qualche altro continente.

«Ehm, sto uscendo,» borbottò schiudendo la porta. «Girati e non guardare. Lo stai facendo? Cioè, ti stai girando, non stai guardando, vero? Ti stai girando? Malia?»

Ma quello che trovò in camera da letto non era certo Malia.

«Cazzo!»

Nel momento in cui riconobbe Derek Hale – un Derek che era inequivocabilmente nella sua stanza e che aveva un’aria inequivocabilmente assassina – fece un passo indietro per rintanarsi nel bagno e possibilmente coprirsi di più che con un misero asciugamano, ma il piede scivolò sulle piastrelle umide e Stiles finì dritto col culo per terra.

Derek incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Tranquillo, non ho bisogno di nessun aiuto,» borbottò ironico Stiles, massaggiandosi la parte dolente. Che meraviglioso inizio di giornata. Sentì un brivido attraversargli la schiena e, alzando lo sguardo, scoprì Derek a fissarlo con gli occhi stretti in una fessura minacciosa.

Stiles deglutì istintivamente e altrettanto istintivamente si affrettò a chiudere l'asciugamano.

«Cosa ci faceva Malia qui?»

Oh! «Secondo te? Abbiamo passato una sfrenata notte di passione. Sai com'è, siamo giovani, ormoni a palla, energie inesauribili. E poi lei dalla sua ha il lato animalesco, mi ha ucciso, giuro.»

«Tu dovresti aiutarla! Non sa ancora come comportarsi, si lascia andare all'istinto.»

«E tu sei scemo.» Stiles era sicuro di aver sentito una nota di fastidio nel tono del licantropo, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che a Derek potesse piacere Malia. Certo, la cosa poteva anche essere indicativa di un suo futuro da psicopatica, quindi se fosse stato in lei non ne sarebbe stato molto felice. Sicuramente, però, dopo aver dato dell'idiota a Derek si affrettò a mettere più distanza possibile tra loro. Non si poteva mai sapere.

«Secondo te davvero potevo andare a letto con Malia? Pensi così male di me?» e sperò che si percepisse la sua indignazione. «Mi sono svegliato stamattina e lei era qui. Non chiedermi perché, o meglio, lo so il perché, perché ancora non ha la minima idea di come ci si comporti fuori da un bosco, ma gliel'ho detto, sai? Cioè, le ho detto che non si fa.»

«Stiles.»

Il ragazzo aveva infilato la testa in un cassetto alla disperata ricerca di un paio di mutande.

«Sì, le ho spiegato che è sbagliato, ma non credo abbia ben capito. Se poi tu le dai questo esempio... Ma è così che allevi dei cuccioli, mostrandogli come si entra dalle finestre?»

«Stiles.»

«Ti pare il modo? Ah no, ma è Scott che se ne occupa, non tu. E sinceramente non credevo che ti saresti buttato su Malia, sicuro di non essere in calore? I lupi mannari vanno in calore? Se vai in calore sta’ lontano da questa casa, ti pre-»

«STILES!»

Stiles si voltò di scatto verso Derek, giusto per controllare che non stesse per squarciargli la gola. Con i denti.

«E aveva detto che non parlavi,» sbottò Derek.

«Chi, scusa?»

Era sinceramente colpito. Non si illudeva certo che Derek andasse in giro a chiedere informazioni su di lui, ma da quell'uscita poteva intuire che qualcuno, di lui, avesse parlato e forse Derek si era trovato a qualche metro di distanza e aveva sentito tutto. Perché la questione sembrasse stargli così a cuore, a Stiles non importava particolarmente.

«Nessuno,» liquidò l'argomento l'altro. «Si può sapere cosa diavolo stai facendo?»

«Ora? Sto per infilarmi le mutande, no perché sai mi sento piuttosto lusingato ma con te qui... Non intendevi ora _ora_ , vero?» si interruppe al suono del suo ringhio.

«Sto parlando di te. Scott dice che hai di nuovo gli incubi. E puzzi di paura.»

Derek teneva le braccia incrociate strettamente al petto, come se volesse trattenersi dall'usarle. E in base al suo sguardo truce forse era proprio così. Stiles si rabbuiò.

«Quindi tu, tua sorella e Scott parlate di me?» domandò volutamente acido, tuffandosi di nuovo nella cassettiera. Possibile che quelle mutande non fossero da nessuna parte?

«Scott è preoccupato.»

Stiles non lo guardò, non si girò nemmeno. Strinse tra le dita un pezzo di tessuto non meglio identificato e chiuse gli occhi respirando piano. «E tua sorella anche? Avete paura che ritorni il mostro cattivo? Magari l'Uomo Nero. Pitch esiste, lo sappiamo tutti che esiste, e non l'abbiamo ancora visto da queste parti. Chissà, magari verrà attirato anche lui dal Nemeton e io finirò a spargere tanta sabbia nera un po' ovunque. E tu?» sbottò voltandosi di scatto verso l’altro, che non si mosse. «Hai paura anche tu? Di me? Chissà cosa potrei farvi ora che sapete che ho di nuovo gli incubi, vero?» La rabbia – o il rancore, o la paura, o qualsiasi cosa fosse – salì velocemente e altrettanto rapidamente gli fece battere il cuore nel petto. E ultimamente non era un buon segno. «Dillo. Dillo che tu e Scott state pensando che non farò altro che trascinarci in altri guai! Dillo che mor-mph!»

«Giuro che se non chiudi quella bocca ti faccio saltare tutti i denti,» ringhiò esasperato Derek, dopo averlo inchiodato al muro con una mano ben piantata sulla bocca.

Stiles lo fissò a metà tra l'irritato e lo stupito, e non si ribellò. Forse, semplicemente, dopo un periodo così lungo a distanza di sicurezza non si aspettava più un approccio tanto fisico da parte di Derek.

“ _Più”?_ _Perché, se l'era mai aspettato?_

Il ragazzo scosse mentalmente la testa. Se cominciava a pensare certe idiozie senza nemmeno volerlo, poteva anche iniziare a preoccuparsi sul serio. Ciò non toglieva, però, che fosse arrabbiato, deluso e anche molto, molto preoccupato. I suoi amici avevano paura e ne avevano per lui, non era così stupido da credere davvero che pensassero solo a loro stessi. Non Scott. Non gli piaceva che parlassero di lui come di un problema da risolvere, ma li capiva.

Lui stesso cominciava a ritenersi tale. E se avesse davvero portato in città altri guai? Se quegli incubi non fossero stati _solo_ incubi? Il ricordo di Eichen House, di quello che aveva provato quando si sospettava che avesse la stessa malattia di sua madre, lo fece tremare sotto la presa di Derek, che se ne accorse e la allentò. E se avesse fatto del male alle persone che amava?

«Smettila di pensare al branco e pensa un po' a te stesso.»

Fu una frase detta con una serietà tale da essere quasi palpabile. Stiles aprì gli occhi, che non si era accorto di aver chiuso, e incontrò lo sguardo dell'altro. Lo guardò quasi con disperazione, come a implorarlo di spiegarsi. Incredibilmente, Derek lo fece.

«Stai pensando che darai di nuovo problemi al branco, o idiozie simili. Devi smetterla.» Derek non interruppe il contatto visivo nemmeno per un istante. «Sei _tu_ che stai male, non il branco, per quanto tu possa esserne parte. Non farai del male a loro, non _ci_ farai del male perché sappiamo come guardarci le spalle. Sei tu l'umano. Smettila di fare mamma lupa e comincia a pensare un po' a te stesso.»

Solo allora il licantropo si allontanò di un passo e gli puntò un dito contro il petto. Forse un po' troppo forte.

«Prima di risolvere i problemi degli altri, forse dovresti trovare pace per i tuoi.»

Derek mantenne lo sguardo incollato al suo ancora per un po', prima di andarsene così come era arrivato, ma lasciando dietro di sé molta più desolazione.

 

 

 

Derek saltò giù dalla finestra della camera di Stiles e atterrò a due passi dal suv, ma non se ne andò subito; alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò insistentemente su quei vetri, quasi aspettandosi che Stiles si affacciasse per colpirlo con qualcosa.

Era stato precipitoso. Presentarsi nella camera del ragazzino dopo tanto tempo non era stata la sua prima opzione, anzi, l'idea originale era stata quella di aspettare Scott fuori da scuola e usarlo come scusa; quando però era montato in macchina non era più riuscito a trattenersi. Guidare fino a casa Stilinski era stato tanto naturale quanto immediato, e si era quasi stupito di ritrovarsi di nuovo, dopo tanto tempo, nel bel mezzo di quella camera non sua, eppure così familiare.

A Derek non era ben chiaro perché provasse quell'interesse, quella preoccupazione, per Stiles. Lo ammirava – così coraggioso, così forte – e sentire la paura impregnare ogni superficie della sua camera da letto lo aveva spiazzato. Aveva provato quasi gratitudine per non essere stato altro che una parte marginale nel problema con il Nogitsune; essendosi dovuto occupare solamente degli effetti collaterali, e non di gestire Stiles, il suo ricordo di lui era pressoché intatto. Sapeva ovviamente che lo spirito era stato dentro di lui, sapeva tutto quello che era successo, ma l'unica volta che aveva visto davvero il doppione cattivo era stato abbastanza impegnato a combattere, perciò a stento associava lo Stiles che conosceva con l'essere che aveva portato morte e caos nelle loro vite.

Ed era il motivo grazie al quale gli aveva rivolto quelle parole. Per i ragazzi, per Scott, preoccuparsi delle possibili cause esterne, oltre che per il loro amico, era ormai quasi automatico, mentre lui avvertiva come un legame che lo univa a Stiles, un leggerissimo e impalpabile filo che legava insieme quella che era una parte di loro, e non qualcosa di esterno. Perché Derek sapeva quanto fare del male potesse lasciare cicatrici, anche se quel male non era voluto; perché sapeva quanto fosse facile ritenersi responsabili di un grande dolore. Perché Derek era certo di sapere come Stiles nascondesse, dietro il suo fiume di parole, il terrore di diventare di nuovo un veicolo per qualcos'altro, di essere di nuovo l'artefice della sofferenza delle persone che amava.

Quello che gli faceva corrugare la fronte, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo dalla finestra e se ne andava a bordo del suo suv, era perché lo trovasse talmente preoccupante da non riuscire quasi a pensare ad altro. Forse proprio a causa del suo bisogno di riuscire a comprendere la situazione in cui si trovava quel benedetto ragazzino. Anche se secondo Cora non si trattava di semplice empatia, pensiero che però non si era sprecata a illustrargli.

 

 

 

 

Stiles non riuscì a seguire una sola lezione, quella mattina, era come se il suo cervello si fosse improvvisamente spento. Gli sembrava di essere davanti a una lavagna vuota, con un gesso in mano ma incapace di usarlo.

Il consiglio di Derek, perché alla fine di quello si trattava, aveva devastato completamente il normale corso dei suoi pensieri, così tanto che Stiles si sentiva stordito, perché non c'era modo che riuscisse anche soltanto a pensare di essere egoista. Pensare a se stesso? E come? Amava incondizionatamente le persone che gli erano state messe accanto; suo padre, Scott, Lydia... persino Derek. Era grato per la loro esistenza e avrebbe fatto di tutto per preservarla, soprattutto dopo essere stato la causa della morte di alcune di loro.

Ma Derek gli aveva detto di pensare a se stesso, che loro se la sarebbero cavata. Per quanto quelle parole non venissero certo da qualcuno noto per la propria saggezza, gli erano state dette con una profondità che Stiles aveva colto e non era riuscito a ignorare. Derek poteva non essere stato l'Alpha dell'anno, ma sapeva di cosa stava parlando.

Forse... forse l'approccio giusto poteva essere allentare l'impegno per il branco e sforzarsi un po' di più per sé, così da proteggerli eliminando il problema alla radice. Era comunque per loro, ma seguiva anche il consiglio di Derek. Giusto?

«Scott, devo andare un attimo in un posto, ci vediamo dopo, ok?» disse chiudendo l'armadietto e ignorando la sensazione dello sguardo di Malia fisso sulla propria schiena.

«Certo. Dove vai?»

«Mi sono dimenticato che devo finire la relazione per il Coach. Quello è pazzo, “analizzare, studiare ed esplicare gli schemi di gioco”? Sul serio? Solo perché sono finito addosso a Danny crede che non sappia da che parte devo correre.» Diede un pugno sulla spalla di Scott quando l'amico ridacchiò sotto i baffi. «Ah-ha. Molto divertente, sì. Quell'uomo mi darà il tormento, vivo per Halloween, giuro, non aspetto altro.»

«Scusa amico. Io e Malia dobbiamo fare un salto nel bosco, altrimenti mi sarei fermato con te.»

«Tranquillo, credo di poter sopravvivere a qualche oretta chiuso in biblioteca. Sempre se non muoio di noia prima. Ma sono positivamente ottimista, gli farò un resoconto completo così bello che piangerà lacrime di commozione e chiederà di adottarmi. E tu sarai lì per immortalarlo.»

Se ne andò con il pugno della vittoria svettante fiero verso l'alto e la risata calda di Scott nelle orecchie, salvo fermarsi subito dietro l'angolo a riprendere fiato. Mentire in quel modo al suo migliore amico era stata una delle cose più difficili che avesse mai fatto e il cuore gli batteva così forte che si stupì che Scott non l'avesse sentito. Il caro vecchio Scott, sempre così fiducioso.

Raggiunse la biblioteca in fretta e altrettanto in fretta si infilò tra due scaffali che ben conosceva. Aveva cercato più volte tra quei libri polverosi che quasi nessuno leggeva, abbastanza spesso da conoscerne perfettamente l'ubicazione. Un lampo illuminò la stanza, seguito a poca distanza dal suo tuono.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso l'ampia vetrata e fissò, serio, le gocce di pioggia cominciare a scivolare sulla superficie. Acqua. Iniziava davvero ad avere la nausea di quel liquido insulso, che solo poco tempo prima invece aveva amato. Non aveva però mai amato i temporali, perciò cercò in fretta il libro che gli interessava e si sedette sul pavimento.

“ _Tra mito e realtà – analisi storico-religiosa dell'Irlanda pre-cristiana”._

Con un titolo del genere non si stupiva che nessuno l'avesse mai anche solo sfiorato; la prima volta che aveva preso in mano quel volume era pressoché nuovo, mentre ora presentava orecchie, piegature, segni di usura tipici di molteplici letture. Le sue. Quando era stato in cerca di notizie sul Nemeton, in quel libro aveva trovato tutto quello che gli serviva. Stiles sorrise, aprendolo, certo che al suo interno avrebbe trovato quello che faceva al caso suo, e cominciò a sfogliarlo velocemente.

Un altro fulmine illuminò la biblioteca e un altro tuono, molto più forte del precedente, lo seguì. Era ironico come tutto sembrasse rimandare alla stessa, semplice cosa. Ma Stiles cominciava a dubitare che si trattasse di mere coincidenze.

 “ _L'acqua era considerata, dai religiosi pagani, elemento di purificazione, di amore ed emozioni e l'elemento per eccellenza della mente subconscia; simbolo di sonno e sogni, oltre che di vita e morte. Ciò perché era ritenuto che l'acqua, al proprio passaggio, ricevesse e memorizzasse le informazioni a essa circostanti, conservandole al suo interno per poi passarle ad altri elementi._

 _Da tale capacità nacquero i primi tentativi, in seguito riprovati e resi definitivi, di divinazione dell'acqua, o_ idromanzia _._

_L'idromanzia consisteva nella divinazione di avvenimenti passati, presenti o futuri, tramite uno specchio d'acqua._

_Il druido, o la sacerdotessa, utilizzava un bacile, spesso di rame, entro il quale raccoglieva acqua di fonte; con dell'incenso aiutava la concentrazione per poi immergersi nell'osservazione. Sovente erano necessarie diverse ore affinché delle immagini comparissero sulla superficie; inoltre_ _alcuni_ operanti _usavano gettare oggetti personali per facilitare la mantica, se avevano necessità di rivolgersi a un particolare soggetto._

 _Molte erano le creature legate all'elemento_ acqua _, come il_ Kelpie _, demone acquatico dalla forma di cavallo, o la...”_

Stiles chiuse il libro e se lo strinse forte al petto. Se il suo subconscio continuava a fargli avere incubi acquatici e docce indesiderate, forse non doveva fare altro che dargli retta. Non era certo di muoversi nel modo giusto; in un altro momento, forse, avrebbe chiesto consiglio a Deaton, ma era convinto di potersela sbrigare da solo e, soprattutto, non voleva che i suoi amici fossero portati a preoccuparsi maggiormente. Dopotutto, si poteva dire che Deaton ormai fosse l’Emissario di Scott.

Se fosse riuscito a vedere qualcosa, in quell'acqua, qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo a risolvere i suoi problemi – qualunquecosa _–_ forse non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di far intervenire qualcun altro. Non gli restava che trovare una fonte e un bacile di rame e sperare di essere un almeno un po’ veggente.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitolo 3_

[Kyoto Song - The Cure](http://youtu.be/Qinrwidd-pI?list=PLcBOSnl2VENaK8GRy0QK3WNAwwdTgaRIs)

 

 

«Ho paura di chiederti cosa stai facendo.»

Stiles alzò la testa di scatto e si domandò, considerata l'espressione sulla faccia di suo padre, come dovesse apparirgli la scena. Abbassò per un istante lo sguardo sulle proprie mani sporche di terra, sui vestiti, su... un po' ovunque attorno a sé, per poi riportare l'attenzione su suo padre.

«Ehi, pa'!» esclamò alzandosi di scatto.

«Quelli sono...» Lo sceriffo era evidentemente senza parole. La situazione non doveva essergli nuova, considerato chi aveva per figlio e gli ultimi avvenimenti che lo avevano visto coinvolto, ma pareva che Stiles riuscisse sempre a togliergli ogni speranza di normalità

«Cosa, questi?» chiese il ragazzo, sollevando la pianta che teneva in mano come avrebbe fatto un indiano con uno scalpo.

«Dimmi che non sono i crisantemi della signora Wallace.»

Stiles strinse brevemente la presa sulla pianta e deglutì l'accumulo improvviso di saliva. «Non... sono i crisantemi della signora Wallace?»

Ogni tanto, Stiles desiderava semplicemente poter riuscire a nascondere meglio la verità a suo padre. Mentire non gli piaceva, comportava una coscienza sporca che molto, molto profondamente, sentiva di avere. Cercò di convincersi che in quel caso non stava proprio mentendo, più che altro cercava di omettere anche i più vaghi accenni alle sue reali intenzioni. Suo padre era entrato già troppo in _tutto_ e Stiles voleva tenerlo fuori dai pericoli, per quanto possibile. E dalle preoccupazioni.

La pianta incriminata volò oltre la loro siepe e atterrò da qualche parte lontano da occhi indiscreti, da dove non sarebbe più riemersa, mentre Stiles si piazzava sotto un braccio il tegame di rame che l'aveva contenuta e con l'arto libero prendeva a braccetto suo padre.

«Sai cosa stavo pensando? Che dovremmo concederci una sgranocchiata ogni tanto, non credi?»

«Stai cercando di distrarmi con il cibo, Stiles?»

Il figlio ebbe la decenza di apparire colpevole. Per una manciata di secondi, se non altro. Poi riprese a trascinarlo verso casa.

«Non lo farei mai. Stavo solo pensando che potrei anche farti un regalino, quando capita, sai, per premiare la tua buona volontà, il tuo impegno sul lavoro, che mi metti un tetto sulla testa...»

«Che fingerei di non sapere nulla e non ti incriminerei per furto nel caso in cui la signora Wallace dovesse venire a fare una denuncia?»

«Ecco, vedi? Tu sei uno di quei rari esemplari di padre che comprendono i loro figli.»

«Stiles,» sospirò l'uomo, passandosi una mano sul volto. «Cosa stai combinando? È qualcosa di cui mi devo preoccupare?»

La porta d'ingresso si chiuse dietro di loro e questo diede modo a padre e figlio di guardarsi negli occhi, per un istante, in silenzio. Stiles si morse l'interno della guancia e serrò la presa sul tegame, prima di parlare.

«No, pa'. Davvero, non preoccuparti. Dovresti essere abituato alle mie stranezze ormai, no?» Tentò di ridacchiare, ma il ghigno birichino non riuscì come avrebbe dovuto. Sobbalzò quando lo sceriffo gli posò le mani sulle spalle e strinse, come se con quel gesto volesse sostenere entrambi.

«Lo so che c'è qualcosa,» cominciò; Stiles per poco non soffocò. «Ma dopo quello che è successo credo che sia più che normale. Non mi importa se stai preparando una pozione magica o se raccogli sangue per qualche sacrificio, solo...» Prese fiato, impacciato come lo era sempre quando voleva mostrare quel suo amore spropositato per il proprio figlio. «Quello che voglio dire è che io ci sono. Ok,figliolo? Se vuoi parlare con me, se succede qualcosa, io ci sono.»

Probabilmente nessuno dei due si aspettava una reazione così forte, ma quando Stiles si lanciò contro il padre e lo abbracciò stretto entrambi sospirarono, con il cuore più leggero.

«Lo so,» bofonchiò contro la spalla dell’uomo.

Si separarono con calma, senza nessuna fretta di interrompere quel contatto, caldo e rassicurante; quando Stiles si schiarì la voce con un breve verso della gola, entrambi si portarono la mano alla nuca e la grattarono in un gesto gemello di lieve imbarazzo.

«Allora,» La stessa parola era stata detta contemporaneamente da entrambi, che ridacchiarono.

«Prima tu,» disse lo sceriffo.

Stiles non parlò subito, indeciso su come comportarsi. «Beh… quindi lo vogliamo quell’hamburger?»

«Parli sul serio?»

Che una cosa semplice come andare a mangiare del semplice quanto non salutare cibo-spazzatura potesse causare tanto stupore diede a Stiles un senso di pace difficile da descrivere. Sorrise al padre, che ricambiò, e annuì.

«Sul serio, pa’. Ce lo meritiamo un po’ di riposo anche noi, no? Tu soprattutto. E poi abbiamo tutti e due bisogno di una serata normale.»

Stiles gli diede a malapena il tempo di annuire, poi proseguì. «Direi che possiamo andarci verso le nove, sono solo le sette quindi hai tutto il tempo per riposarti.» Si sistemò meglio quella specie di pentola sotto il braccio e iniziò una manovra di accerchiamento che al padre non passò inosservata, per poi dirigersi verso le scale camminando all’indietro. «Due ore. Due ore e poi andiamo. Due belle ore rilassanti. Io me ne starò in camera, a non fare niente. E ti aspetterò con ansia e trepidazione.»

«Stiles…»

«No davvero, non preoccuparti per me, so come ammazzerò il tempo! Fidati.»

Prima che lo sceriffo potesse protestare Stiles scattò verso il piano di sopra, inciampando per la fretta ed evitando per miracolo di spiaccicare il naso contro i gradini.

Appena arrivò in camera sbatté con forza la porta e ci si appoggiò contro. Non lo fece perché temeva che il padre lo seguisse e la buttasse giù, non l’aveva mai fatto. Più che altro lo fece per se stesso: aveva il disperato bisogno di chiudersi dentro, di impedirsi uscire dalla stanza e rifugiarsi da qualche altra parte, il più lontano possibile dal suo obiettivo, perché nell’esatto momento in cui aveva messo piede sul primo gradino tutto in lui aveva cominciato a urlargli di girare i tacchi e scappare a gambe levate dalla parte opposta. Il che non sarebbe stato appropriato, considerato che in quel momento suo padre stava probabilmente immaginando che Stiles si fosse chiuso lì dentro per combinare chissà quale diavoleria.

Stiles odiava sapere che lo stava facendo preoccupare a morte. Il minimo che poteva fare era tentare di calmarsi, in modo da non dargli l'impressione che suo figlio fosse in procinto di scappare all'estero con qualche mannaro, o di preparare un sacrificio umano. Prese fiato e chiuse gli occhi per un breve istante; sentì il cuore rallentare i suoi battiti fino a raggiungere una velocità accettabile e solo allora girò la chiave nella toppa e si sedette sul pavimento. Incrociò le gambe e si guardò intorno.

La bottiglia era proprio lì accanto, non dovette fare altro che piegarsi per prenderla. Per riempirla era andato fino al ruscello che aveva individuato, una notte, nella tenuta degli Hale. Non era acqua limpida, pensò osservando il liquido attraverso il vetro, ma proveniva da un corso d’acqua quindi sperava che, pur non essendo di fonte, avrebbe comunque funzionato. Accanto alla bottiglia posò la pentola di rame e guardandola ripensò a come si era ridotto: dover rubare un vaso di fiori dalla terrazza di una vecchietta.

Stiles rimase a lungo in quella posizione, seduto a terra con i due oggetti davanti a sé, in deciso se iniziare o meno il rito. Non che la sua coscienza lo stesse aiutando; Stiles non faceva altro che ripetersi come nulla fosse giusto, dalla forma del contenitore alla mancanza di incenso per aiutare la mantica. Stiles sbuffò e, nel giro di pochi istanti, l’intero contenuto della bottiglia fu versato nel contenitore di rame.

 

 

Stiles alzò un sopracciglio e lo sentì vibrare a causa dell’irritazione che cominciava ad animarlo. Sì, aveva guardato l’orologio e sì, aveva visto che erano passati solo dieci minuti, ma erano sembrati come minimo sessanta e cominciava a temere di aver avuto l’idea più assurda che gli fosse mai venuta in mente.

«È solo una perdita di tempo,» mormorò.

Aveva sperato, _davvero sperato_ , che potesse essere qualcosa di buono, qualcosa di utile per riuscire a risolvere i propri problemi da solo, invece non era servito a nulla. Stiles chiuse gli occhi, definitivamente sconfitto, e si allungò all’indietro per farsi sostenere dalla porta, ma il suo corpo non incontrò mai il legno.

Improvvisamente, Stiles ebbe la sensazione di cadere da metri di altezza, e forse era davvero così perché, quando il suo corpo impattò con la superficie dell’acqua, il colpo alla schiena gli tolse il fiato per parecchi istanti. Fu l’istinto di sopravvivenza a farlo muovere e sbracciare finché non fu nuovamente a galla.

«Dio!» esalò, raggiungendo velocemente il bordo a cui si aggrappò come un micetto bagnato.

Bordo. Piscina. Ansimante si guardò intorno e non gli fu difficile riconoscere la piscina della scuola, il che gli fece abbandonare il capo in avanti, stremato. Si era addormentato, non c’era altra spiegazione. Rendersene conto fu come una doccia fredda, come se tutto l’impegno messo nella vita, non solo in quella determinata occasione, fosse stato nullo.

Derek gli aveva detto di smetterla di preoccuparsi degli altri, di trovare un momento per sé per capire, per risolvere quel _qualcosa_ che lo turbava nel profondo. Ok, forse non erano state quelle le sue esatte parole, ma il senso c’era tutto. Il risultato era comunque il medesimo: non ci riusciva, non era in grado di curare se stesso. Prendersi cura degli altri gli riusciva bene, poteva individuare le cose da fare e farle in fretta, e i problemi quasi sempre si risolvevano. Era estremamente efficiente se si trattava di elaborare un piano tattico di difesa o organizzare un appuntamento per il suo migliore amico, ma non era in grado di restare sveglio a fissare una stramaledettissima pozza d’acqua.

 Stiles chiuse un pugno e lo abbatté con ferocia sul pavimento di piastrelle; stranamente il colpo gli fece abbastanza male da fargli spalancare gli occhi e costringerlo a massaggiarsi il punto dolente. Fu allora che lo notò: dieci dita. Sgranò ancora di più gli occhi e fissò incredulo e più che mai confuso le proprie mani; contò e ricontò le dita fino a esserne nauseato, ma il risultato non cambiava: non c’erano dita di troppo e quello, qualsiasi cose fosse, era tutto tranne che un sogno

La seconda cosa che notò furono un paio di piedi candidi come neve fresca, comparsi improvvisamente nel suo campo visivo. Stiles tremò visibilmente mentre il suo cervello associava in un istante quei piedi a un paio di mani ugualmente bianche che lo afferravano e lo trascinavano sul fondo a morire. Non alzò lo sguardo.

«Chi sei?» sussurrò.

La creatura, qualsiasi cosa fosse, non parlò, si limitò a strusciare un po’ di più i piedi verso di lui, che istintivamente si allontanò.

«Sto impazzendo, vero?» Lo chiese con il terrore nella voce, il terrore di scoprire che se i suoi timori fossero stati reali, lui non avrebbe potuto combatterli. «Alla fine è successo.»

Di nuovo non ottenne risposta, se non un fruscio. Stiles strinse i denti e i pugni, respirando piano nel tentativo di placare quel senso di ansia che cominciava, lentamente, a prendere il comando dei suoi polmoni. Poi alzò gli occhi.

Non sapeva se l’aveva fatto per coraggio o per pura follia, ma quando posò lo sguardo sulla veste stracciata e lurida, seppur bianca come le sue mani, pensò che la creatura alla quale apparteneva non doveva essere poi così inquietante. Non riusciva a vederle il viso, troppo in alto rispetto a dove stava lui, ma seppure un brivido gelido lo aveva attraversato al pensiero di quelle mani su di sé, non poté evitare di cercare di capire cosa fosse.

Non che la creatura gliene stesse dando il tempo: lentamente, come nella pellicola di un film horror, alzò un braccio pallido e scarno e puntò un dito unghiato dritto di fronte a sé. Rimase ferma in quel modo, immobile, e Stiles seguì l’istinto. Si girò appena in tempo per vedere una testa galleggiare per un attimo e poi scomparire oltre la superficie.

Stiles raggelò completamente. Era una scena che aveva già visto, anche se questa sembrava l’angolazione di un osservatore esterno, perché quando era successo lui stava esattamente sopra a quella testa. La testa di Derek. Stiles non pensò, agì e basta: cominciò a nuotare veloce, bracciata dopo bracciata, e non prese nemmeno fiato quando fu sicuro di essere abbastanza vicino; si limitò a immergersi.

  
Derek era lì, immobile sul fondo della piscina, come la notte in cui il kanima li aveva inseguiti, e il suo cuore, di fronte a quella scena, per un attimo si fermò. Stiles si mosse, prima di rendersi conto delle sue stesse reazioni, e nuotò per raggiungerlo, ma non appena lo fece Derek scomparve.

Fu come se qualcuno gli avesse infilzato il cuore con qualcosa di affilato. Stiles si guardò intorno quasi febbrile, ignorò il dolore dei polmoni in fiamme per la mancanza di ossigeno, ignorò anche la vista che cominciava a indebolirsi e invece si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Derek, quasi sperando di poterlo trovare ancora lì. Nel profondo lo sapeva, che nulla era reale, ma al contempo era stato così vicino, così a portata di mano… non poteva averlo perso.

La concentrazione cominciò a farsi più debole man mano che Stiles si sentiva venire meno. Doveva respirare, prendere fiato prima che fosse troppo tardi. Cercò di convincere il proprio corpo che nulla era reale, che era tutto un sogno, che l’istinto di sopravvivenza che già tante volte gli aveva salvato la vita era forte, e non gli avrebbe permesso di morire affogato. Fu quello, forse, a spingerlo a cercare una via verso l’alto.

Ciò che vide gli fece fare esattamente quello che il suo istinto cercava di impedire. Stiles spalancò gli occhi e boccheggiò terrorizzato quando, attraverso la superficie dell’acqua, vide un viso enorme, il suo stesso viso, fissare verso il basso con sguardo vacuo. Poi si rese conto che l’acqua aveva preso le vie errate e perse conoscenza.

 

 

 

La pentola rotolò con un forte clangore e tutto il suo contenuto si sparse sul pavimento di legno quando Stiles scalciò e riprese coscienza della realtà, boccheggiando come se fosse davvero sul punto di affogare.

Questa volta era più difficile distinguere realtà e finzione; come se i suoi incubi fossero più definiti, più reali. Forse dipendeva semplicemente dal suo subconscio: nei sogni le dita erano di meno, nella realtà le dita erano tutte.

Ci mise parecchio a convincersi che no, Derek non era di nuovo affogato in piscina, e l’acqua che aveva impregnato i vestiti altra non era che quella del bacile che lui stesso aveva rovesciato.

«Cazzo…» gracchiò. Quello era lui. Si era guardato dal basso come se si fosse rimpicciolito e tutto ciò che aveva visto si fosse svolto all’interno del bacile. Ma perché? Deglutì rumorosamente e con mani tremanti cercò di raccogliere e sistemare il disastro che aveva fatto prima che suo padre potesse accorgersi di qualcosa.

«Stiles, sei pronto? Andiamo, il tuo vecchio ha una fame da lupi.»

Non sentì davvero le parole del padre, non ci fece quasi caso e di conseguenza non rispose, perché tutto il suo corpo era concentrato a non tremare. Cosa significava quello che aveva appena visto? Aveva davvero avuto una visione? Forse era riuscito a vedere uno scorcio del futuro? L’unica cosa della quale era certo, era che non voleva più vedere Derek morire sotto i suoi occhi.

Mai più.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

_Capitolo 4_

[Help Me close My Eyes - Those Dancing Days](http://youtu.be/Tlmzu7bd34o?list=PLcBOSnl2VENaK8GRy0QK3WNAwwdTgaRIs)

 

 

Derek amava il panino con gamberi, lattuga e salsa rosa.

Era una nozione che andava al di là di qualsiasi ipotesi Stiles avesse fatto fino a quel momento, ipotesi che identificavano Derek come strenuo divoratore di carni, preferibilmente al sangue. Per quanto potesse essere insignificante, come dettaglio su di lui, Stiles era convinto di vederci un mondo, al di dietro: il ragazzone grande, grosso e zannuto, sempre così accigliato e aggressivo, nascondeva dentro di sé un normalissimo ragazzo amante di gusti delicati come il pesce e magari, chissà, anche di un tea pomeridiano con biscotti.

Improbabile.

Quel pensiero, quel dettaglio, però, da più di una settimana insisteva a non abbandonare la sua mente, e aveva egregiamente soppiantato il terrore folle che si era insinuato dentro di lui dopo la prima visione. Dopo quella prima volta, infatti, nulla era riuscito a cancellare l’immagine del volto di Derek, dipinto di freddo dall’acqua, che esangue affondava lentamente senza che lui fosse in grado di fare alcunché.

Non aveva dormito quella notte, né quella seguente o quella dopo ancora, tanto che la preoccupazione che Scott già provava in precedenza aveva raggiunto livelli allarmanti; Scott aveva cominciato a trovare qualsiasi scusa per stargli sempre attaccato, da bravo alpha: si faceva venire a prendere ogni mattina perché «con la moto rischio sempre di investire qualcuno» e al ritorno andava direttamente a casa con Stiles, «così ci alleniamo/studiamo/giochiamo a World of WarCraft». Aveva persino proposto una maratona di Star Wars, alla quale Stiles aveva rifiutato di cedere perché semplicemente non lo sopportava più.

Non riusciva a stare con Scott, o a studiare con Malia, o semplicemente a passare del tempo con il branco senza che il ricordo di quel viso irrompesse nella sua mente; ogni volta il cuore cominciava a battere frenetico e lo assaliva il timore che potesse essere successo davvero. Quando si rendeva conto che Derek era vivo e vegeto, allora subentrava la paura che presto o tardi sarebbe accaduto di nuovo; Derek sarebbe stato di nuovo in pericolo, e stavolta  Stiles non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per aiutarlo.

Quel pensiero era per lui semplicemente inaccettabile. Non che, nelle ore di intenso rimuginare, Stiles avesse capito _perché_  la sola idea lo turbasse tanto. No. Semplicemente, a pensarci, era come se un pezzo di cuore gli venisse strappato.

Quel malessere si era però ammorbidito, quasi assopito, quando inaspettatamente l’uomo che era al centro delle sue preoccupazioni aveva cominciato a presentarsi in casa sua.

La prima sera Stiles quasi non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi. Suo padre gli aveva annunciato che avrebbe aumentato i turni di notte – non gli aveva spiegato il perché e Stiles, per il bene di entrambi, non aveva ammesso di conoscerlo – e che quindi non avrebbero potuto cenare insieme. Stiles lo aveva abbracciato, semplicemente, per ringraziarlo con parole che non aveva per tutti i sacrifici che quell’uomo compiva ogni giorno per lui, non ultimo il sopportarlo sempre e comunque.

Quella prima sera Stiles non era riuscito a concludere nulla. Dopo che il padre si era diretto al lavoro, aveva ficcato nel lettore dvd “L’impero colpisce ancora” e aveva staccato il cervello. Forse aveva solo bisogno di smettere di guardarsi alle spalle ogni secondo, forse il suo cervello si era davvero preso un periodo di pausa, restava il fatto che quando qualche ora dopo entrò nella cucina buia e accese la luce, per poco non gli venne un infarto

Seduto al tavolo c’era Derek Hale, braccia incrociate, espressione truce e tutto il resto, che lo fissava accigliato come se lo stesse aspettando da ore. Gettando un’occhiata fugace all’orologio Stiles pensò distrattamente che, forse, era proprio così.

«Che diavolo ci fai qui?» sbottò.

«Ti aspetto. Da qualcosa come un’ora,» ringhiò Derek.

«Nessuno ti aveva invitato.»

Al di fuori di ogni logica la discussione terminò lì e, come se fosse una cosa abituale, Stiles cominciò a cercare qualcosa per preparare una cena degna di tale nome. Per entrambi. Non trovò nulla di accettabile, perciò si limitarono a mangiare gli avanzi del cinese, eppure… eppure fu un momento talmente rilassante che quando quella notte andò a letto, Stiles non ebbe affatto timore di vedere di nuovo il viso morto dell’amico, anzi.

Ciò che lo spiazzò più di tutto fu che due sere dopo si ripeté la stessa scena, solo che insieme a Derek sul tavolo era comparsa una busta della spesa.

«E questi?» domandò Stiles, sollevando un barattolo di plastica.

«Sono gamberi.»

«E cosa dovrei farci, scusa?»

«Il mio panino.»

Fine della discussione. Stiles preparò un panino a entrambi: pane bianco,gamberi, lattuga e salsa rosa per Derek, focaccia, patatine fritte e un miscuglio di tutte le salse che aveva in casa per sé.

Quella parte della giornata era diventata presto una routine, una nuova, incredibilmente rassicurante routine: Stiles preparava la cena e insieme la mangiavano in silenzio, un silenzio meraviglioso perché Derek non cercava di imporgli un modo per affrontare i problemi, né insisteva per sapere cosa gli stesse succedendo. Derek stava lì, in quel modo che era _così da Derek_ , mangiava con lui poi se ne andava. E Stiles non poteva non pensare che quella innocente compagnia fosse una delle cose che più lo facevano stare bene da un po’ di tempo a quella parte.

 

 

«Ragazzi, non siamo all’asilo.»

Cora scosse la testa e si appoggiò di nuovo contro la grande vetrata, in paziente attesa mentre il branco si fermava un istante a fissarla, solo per poi riprendere la discussione che stavano portando avanti da una buona mezz’ora.

Discutevano di Stiles, ovviamente. Cora era colpita, ammirata da come creature tanto diverse riuscissero non solo a essere unite in un unico branco, ma anche ad avere cura l’uno dell’altro in quel modo così tipico dei lupi. Se solo pochi mesi prima le avessero parlato di un branco formato da un Vero Alpha, un licantropo, un coyote mannaro, una banshee, una kitsune e un umano… beh, l’avrebbe considerato pazzo.

Da quando era tornata per quella che doveva essere una breve visita, Cora non poteva fare a meno di fissarli, ammaliata e quasi invidiosa. Ma era anche orgogliosa di loro, e grata. Grazie alla loro compagnia, Derek tornava lentamente a somigliare al Derek di un tempo; non lo sarebbe mai stato di nuovo, non del tutto, ma non era importante. Ciò che contava per lei, la sola cosa che le importasse, era che Derek si lasciasse di nuovo amare.

Il portellone del loft si aprì con un cigolio arrugginito e il centro dei pensieri di Cora fece il suo ingresso nella stanza. Cora ridacchiò di fronte all’espressione immediatamente seccata del fratello, che non riuscì a emettere nemmeno mezzo ringhio prima che il branco al completo lo assalisse, Scott in testa.

«Allora? Ti ha detto niente?»

Derek li scansò tutti malamente, dirigendosi verso la zona del loft dove era stato piazzato il suo letto.

«Derek!»

 

 

 

Derek si voltò nel sentire la disperazione nella voce di Scott, così forte che poté giurare di aver sentito un «ti prego» a conclusione dell’esclamazione.

«No. È stata una perdita di tempo, come le altre volte.»

Con quella frase sembrò che l’intero mondo fosse caduto sulle spalle dell’aplha. Cora si schiarì la voce, ma Derek la ignorò.

Non era stata una perdita di tempo, per niente. Ne era stato convinto, all’inizio, sin dal momento in cui Scott gli aveva proposto quell’assurda idea delle cene da Stiles perché sarebbe stato _troppo_ se ci si fosse fiondato lui stesso, cosa su cui tutti erano stati d’accordo.

Andare a tenere compagnia a Stiles per la cena. Per quanto anche lui fosse in grado di notare che le cose non andavano, non gli sembrava la decisione più adatta alla situazione. Il ragazzo era praticamente chiuso in sé stesso, deciso più che mai a cavarsela da solo. Piantonarlo a ogni ora del giorno, compresi i suoi unici momenti di tranquillità, non sarebbe servito assolutamente a nulla.

 Si era dovuto ricredere.

Già la prima sera Derek aveva imparato che non importava quanto Stiles tenesse la bocca chiusa, era capacissimo di parlare anche restando in silenzio. Non si trattava del suo inarrestabile fiume di parole, quello dietro cui si nascondeva sempre; no: Stiles parlava con il corpo.

La prima sera che si era presentato a casa sua, Derek era entrato nella cucina buia con l’attitudine di chi sta per partecipare a un funerale. Rigido, fermamente convinto di essere nel posto sbagliato, al momento sbagliato; si era seduto al tavolo e aveva aspettato, senza che però nulla accadesse. Dopo un’abbondante mezz’ora Stiles non era ancora comparso e Derek diventava sempre più certo  che presentarsi fosse stato un errore. Silenziosamente si era alzato e aveva dato un’occhiata dalla porta socchiusa, per poi scuotere il capo trattenendo a stento un ringhio esasperato: Stiles si era addormentato. Da dove si trovava, Derek riusciva a distinguere chiaramente la sagoma immobile sul divano, a sentire il suono del suo respiro regolare.

Ripensandoci, Derek non riusciva a credere di essere tornato a sedersi, in attesa, invece di svegliarlo buttandolo giù a terra. Anche se l’istinto lo spingeva altrove, i fatti gli avevano dimostrato di aver fatto la scelta migliore.

Stiles era entrato in cucina una trentina di minuti dopo e il suo odore era il più rilassato che avesse avuto addosso in quegli ultimi tempi; quando aveva acceso la luce, però, la sua espressione era stata impagabile. Derek aveva dovuto trattenersi per non liberare il sorrisetto che premeva agli angoli della bocca, ci era riuscito a stento. Dopotutto, prima di entrare in quella casa, aveva deciso di adottare la tattica del “sii te stesso”. Non sapeva perché ma era certo che sarebbe stato meglio. Perciò era rimasto a braccia incrociate, studiandolo.

Stiles lo aveva aggirato come avrebbe fatto una preda braccata, con tanto d’occhi da cerbiatto sorpreso dai fari. Poi avevano battibeccato. E no, non avrebbe mai ammesso che non era lì solo a causa di Scott, che qualcosa _dentro_ gli diceva che doveva esserci.

E Stiles era riuscito a stupirlo: Stiles, che parlava anche con il silenzio, riusciva a rendere gesti semplici delle piccole gemme, come tostare accuratamente entrambi i lati del suo panino prima di servirglielo. Derek non gli aveva chiesto niente anche se aveva un bisogno quasi disperato di sapere cosa diavolo gli stesse succedendo.  Si era imposto di non farlo e il silenzio che li avvolgeva sembrava aver prodotto una sorta di fiducia tra di loro. Non che ci fosse modo di dimostrarlo, ancora; era più che altro una sensazione.

Il rumore del portellone che si apriva e si richiudeva subito dopo con un tonfo sordo riportò Derek al presente. Si infilò una maglia pulita e guardò fuori dalla vetrata, ignorando qualsiasi componente del branco fosse rimasto ad affollare il suo loft. Pioveva. Un lampo illuminò la stanza ma non lo seguì alcun tuono, e Derek pensò istintivamente al ragazzino che aveva appena lasciato da solo a casa, salvo poi cercare di indirizzare la sua mente verso qualcos’altro. Cora continuava a fare insinuazioni, a mettergli in testa idee assurde, idee che Derek non voleva assolutamente associare a Stiles. Non era certo un particolare interesse per lui che gli aveva fatto prendere tanto a cuore la sua situazione. Era una semplice preoccupazione per un membro del branco, niente di più, niente di meno.

 

 

L’assenza di Derek diventava sempre più un fastidio a dir poco fisico; ogni volta che se ne andava lasciava dentro Stiles un vuoto che lui per primo non capiva, la mancanza di qualcosa che associava al benessere che provava durante le loro cene.

Quei momenti gli avevano ridato una sicurezza che aveva perso e che lo guidò, quella sera, fino alla scrivania. Stiles fissò l’armadietto sottostante con ferma forza di volontà, prima di chinarsi e aprirlo. Il vaso di rame lo aspettava come un amico che non vedeva da tanto tempo. Allungò una mano a prenderlo: al tatto il materiale freddo sulla pelle gli diede quasi una scossa, ma fu più una sensazione psicologica che una propriamente fisica.

Dopo giorni che non osava fare nulla al riguardo, giorni in cui gli incubi erano proseguiti, così come i risvegli fradici, il suo cervello si era come ridestato da un lungo sonno, riattivando così anche tutta la sua grinta. Era come se il solo decidere di riprovarci gli avesse dato un’iniezione di adrenalina.

Dalla prima visita di Derek, da quella prima notte di sonno ininterrotto e ristoratore, gli incubi erano ripresi – grazie al cielo senza includere Derek –  e così anche i risvegli fradici. Stiles non aveva osato fare nulla per giorni, quella piccola routine gli aveva donato una serenità che dubitava avrebbe guadagnato altrimenti, e il suo cervello si era come ridestato da un lungo sonno, riattivando così anche tutta la sua grinta. Era come se il solo decidere di provarci gli avesse dato un'iniezione di adrenalina.

Stiles afferrò il bacile e si fiondò in bagno, in cui si chiuse a chiave. Appoggiò il vaso nel lavandino e lo riempì d’acqua; l’attesa fu quasi insopportabile, così come l’incertezza del risultato. Non stava operando come avrebbe dovuto: non aveva incenso, non era rilassato, non stava usando acqua di fonte. Le probabilità di riuscita erano quantomeno minime, ma non poteva aspettare, non ora che aveva deciso di riprendere. Gli tremarono le mani mentre chiudeva il rubinetto e si accingeva a riprovare un rito del cui funzionamento non era minimante certo.

Poi chiuse gli occhi, inspirò, e cominciò.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

_Capitolo 5_

[The Prodigal - Sacha Sacket](http://youtu.be/mS_XijSyn70?list=PLcBOSnl2VENaK8GRy0QK3WNAwwdTgaRIs)

 

Stiles apre gli occhi al buio. È la stessa sensazione della sua prima e ultima visione, è come se fosse sveglio, pienamente cosciente di sé, ma in un’altra realtà, in un altro tempo. E allo stesso modo è diverso perché questa volta non ha acqua attorno a sé, solo il buio.

Si guarda attorno ma non riesce a distinguere alcunché, l’oscurità è fitta e leggermente opprimente, gli trasmette una sensazione che ha imparato a riconoscere e che non ama affatto: ansia, disagio, paura. È un malessere interiore che gli afferra  il cuore e lo stringe come in una morsa, non troppo da essere insostenibile ma abbastanza da fare male; poi qualcosa cambia. Stiles si massaggia il petto, quasi pensi di poter scacciare quella sensazione al pari di un prurito, mentre un lampo illumina la stanza per una manciata di secondi, forse anche meno.

Stiles capisce di trovarsi nel loft di Derek e immediatamente sente che andrà a finire male, come l’ultima volta. Per un momento spera semplicemente di essere un irrimediabile pessimista.

Non che possa starsene fermo nel buio senza fare un passo avanti, o uno indietro. No, non è da lui, lui non è lo Stiles che nell’ultima settimana ha preferito rimanere chiuso nel suo guscio ed evitare lo strano terrore profondo del suo cuore. No, lui è lo Stiles che architetta piani geniali, che vede collegamenti lì dove nessun altro li vede, che trova soluzioni per aiutare il branco anche dove non ce ne sono. Che battibecca con Derek, che non ha paura di rispondergli a tono perché… beh, perché lui è Stiles, e  Derek è Derek, e sono fatti così.

Stringe i pugni e avanza nel loft finché un leggero chiarore comincia a illuminare la stanza; proviene dalla grande vetrata e ora Stiles lo vede bene: fuori piove e le goccioline scivolano lungo la superficie della finestra creando strani ricami sul pavimento, illuminate regolarmente dai lampi esattamente come l’interno della stanza.

Un passo in avanti si conclude con un sonoro _clack_ bagnato che rimbomba nel silenzio. Stiles china la testa e dal luccichio sinistro riconosce l’acqua. Non è profonda come nella visione della piscina, né lo circonda come nei sogni. È bassa, saranno pochi centimetri, quanto basta per arrivargli al bordo superiore delle scarpe, forse alle caviglie. Ha le scarpe di tela, ai piedi, e ora si accorge di quanto siano davvero inzuppate.

Quello che Stiles prova è uno strano senso di déjà-vu, non che ci sia niente da stupirsi, ormai: se c’è una cosa che ha capito, di quel gran casino, è che riporta a galla i ricordi, i suoi, di avvenimenti che lo hanno lasciato particolarmente colpito, o addolorato. Ricordi che in qualche modo lo hanno toccato profondamente. Ricordi dolorosi, terribilmente dolorosi.

Giusto per essere sicuro si controlla le mani ma no, niente dita in più. Non sa se esserne sollevato o avere paura. Perché il suo subconscio ha deciso di fargli rivivere certi ricordi? Stiles sa che non possono essere casuali, devono per forza avere un senso, un legame con qualcosa che non riesce a vedere ma che c’è, lì da qualche parte, forse così vicino da poter essere toccato. Quindi perché? Cos’è?

Stiles ci pensa man mano che si avvicina alla vetrata del loft, che lo attira come da una calamita, il cervello di nuovo attivo. Fino a quel momento nei suoi sogni c’erano stati solo sprazzi, momenti in cui aveva ricordato Scott sotto la doccia che faticava a controllarsi, un breve flash del kanima, altri frammenti di ricordi e poi la visione in cui aveva rivisto Derek affogare. Solo che, a differenza che nei sogni, nella visione il finale era cambiato. In quella specie di trance, Stiles aveva rivissuto un ricordo diverso, un ricordo dove non aveva ripescato Derek in tempo, dove lo aveva visto affogare lentamente. Dove si era sentito impotente.

La sua avanzata si ferma all’improvviso perché le sue gambe cozzano contro qualcosa di grande, duro e immobile. È un ostacolo, e Stiles non è molto sicuro di voler scoprire di cosa si tratti, perché quella è una visione e, qualsiasi cosa gli farà vedere il suo subconscio, ha la netta sensazione che non sarà realistica tanto quanto non sarà _semplice_.

Solo che la sua forza di volontà, il suo bisogno di sapere, di capire, sono più forti della paura – e che diavolo lui non ha paura, non del soprannaturale, poco importi che qui ci sia in ballo il suo cervello a rischio di nevrosi, anzi – perciò Stiles chiude gli occhi e li riapre solamente quando ha mosso il capo e sa di averlo rivolto verso il basso.

Sotto di lui c’è Derek, inginocchiato in quella che sembra a tutti gli effetti una posa sofferente. A Stiles si stringe il cuore quando riconosce la scena: Derek sta fissando il corpo senza vita di Boyd, e trema. Stiles non avrebbe mai potuto scordare e non scorderà mai quell’immagine: ce l'ha marchiata a fuoco nella mente forse tanto quanto la sagoma scura di Derek sul fondo della piscina. Solo che, se qualcuno gli avesse mai chiesto di pensare a un momento che riguardi Derek e che sia impresso nella sua memoria, questo  in particolare non gli sarebbe mai venuto in mente. Capisce, però, perché il suo cervello o chi per lui lo abbia scelto.

Stiles ricorda quella scena alla perfezione. Ricorda il rumore dei loro passi nell’acqua quando lui, Cora e Lydia sono arrivati di corsa; ricorda i peli sulle braccia rizzarsi per l’elettricità residua; ricorda di aver notato il corpo di qualcuno steso a terra quando ancora non aveva capito che fosse Boyd; ricorda il pianto di Cora mentre si avvicinavano alla scena e a Derek. E ricorda la sua figura inginocchiata nell’acqua, le mani sospese nel vuoto lì dove avevano perso il contatto con il corpo del suo beta; ricorda il volto di Derek, un’espressione che non gli aveva mai  visto in faccia. Ricorda com'era addolorato, spezzato, indifeso. Ricorda le sue mani, sporche del sangue di un amico, e ricorda la tensione dei muscoli della spalla, tremanti per il dolore, sotto la stretta delle dita.

Stiles ricorda tutto e lo rivede adesso. Allunga istintivamente una mano, come aveva fatto quella sera, e la posa sulla  spalla di Derek dapprima incerto, ma adagiandola poi  fino a farla aderire completamente e stringere con decisione. Ha paura di essere di troppo, di violare una qualche barriera, ma Derek non reagisce. Si limita a restare inginocchiato, immobile, come se gli avessero succhiato ogni forza vitale. Tutto come quella sera.

È in quel momento, mentre Stiles si chiede disperatamente cosa fare per aiutarlo almeno ora, che una mano chiara, quasi argentea, esce dal buio e si posa sulla sua spalla, quasi a riflesso della sua su quella di Derek.

La donna che gli sta davanti ha la pelle talmente chiara da essere quasi trasparente, un colore che si adatterebbe molto di più a un fantasma, sempre ammesso che non lo sia anche lei. Un tempo doveva avere i capelli molto folti e ricci, di quel riccio pieno, tondo, che crea un gran cesto sulla testa; ora invece le cadono sulle spalle in una matassa informe, mosci e senza vita proprio come sembra essere lei.

Per non parlare della sua espressione. Quella donna spettrale lo guarda con una tristezza negli occhi che farebbe piangere anche un nogitsune. Una tristezza che a Stiles ricorda dolorosamente quella di Derek, e la propria. Stiles la osserva, ricambia lo sguardo di quegli occhi vuoti, e non riesce a non provare dolore per lei e per qualcosa che non è lei, ma che non sa riconoscere o collegare.

«Chi sei?» chiese con voce strozzata.

Lei non risponde, si limita a puntarlo con un dito.

Stiles si punta l’indice al petto, indicando sé stesso, e alza le sopracciglia. «Ti assicuro che non sono commestibile. Un wendigo ci ha provato a man…» la voce gli si assottiglia fino a scomparire, lasciandolo fermo a fissare la donna.

Non servono parole, non con lei, chiunque sia. Stiles la fissa e non riesce a capire perché, ma quegli occhi così vuoti eppure così addolorati sembrano non volerlo lasciare in pace. Stiles li sente come se fossero parte di sé. E trema.

Solo dopo parecchi istanti si accorge che la donna è completamente bagnata: gronda acqua dalla testa ai piedi, persino la sua pelle luccica di goccioline, in un’inquietante imitazione della vetrata del loft. Come se l’acqua sul pavimento nascesse da lei. Come fosse acqua corrente.

«Perché mi tormenti?» riesce a sussurrarle. È una supplica, più che la domanda di chi sta cercando risposte, e Stiles sa che dovrebbe essere il contrario, eppure non può farne a meno. È lei che lo tormenta da quando sono iniziati gli incubi, è sua la mano che lo afferra e lo tira sul fondo, sua la figura che lo scruta nell’ombra quando rivive momenti in cui non può aiutare le persone a lui care. Come Derek.

«Io… sono stanco. Sono davvero stanco, lasciami tornare a essere l’adolescente goffo e irritante che rompe le palle a tutti e fa impazzire il padre…» mormora.

«Io non sto facendo niente.»

Sono le prime parole che la donna pronuncia e Stiles non è certo se averne paura o sentirsi rincuorato. L’essere, qualsiasi cosa sia, ha una voce che non ne rispecchia assolutamente l'aspetto, una voce viva, seppur triste. Viva e calda, tanto quanto lei sembra morta e fredda.

«Sì invece!» esclama lui. «Ci sei tu, sei tu nei miei incubi, ogni notte mi sveglio per colpa tua, con le tue mani addosso, con l’acqua addosso e ora sei anche qui. Perché lo fai? Chi sei?»

«Tu lo sai.»

«Come?»

«Lo sai.»

 

 

Stiles si rese conto di essere ritornato alla realtà solamente quando cadde a terra e il suo fianco entrò in contatto con lo spigolo della doccia, facendolo guaire. Doveva decisamente smetterla di cadere e sbattere contro qualsiasi cosa.

Dal basso del pavimento, Stiles fissò il lavandino e il bacile che non poteva vedere ma che sapeva essere lì; aveva dimenticato il rubinetto aperto prima di cominciare e ora l’acqua traboccava dal lavabo rovesciandosi poi sul pavimento.

Escludendo il ricordo di per sé doloroso di Derek, quella visione non era stata dura come la prima, non in quanto a effetti collaterali fisici, ma gli tremavano comunque le mani – e gli faceva male il cuore. Stiles cercò di alzarsi e scoprì che le gambe non lo reggevano.

Chi era quella “donna”? La ragione cercava di dirgli che era solo frutto della sua mente, così come tutto il resto, che si stava lasciando trasportare e che avrebbe magari dovuto vedere un buon psichiatra, ma Stiles rifiutava di crederci. Non poteva essere così semplice, l’esperienza gli aveva dimostrato che semplicemente non erapossibile.

La donna dei suoi incubi era qualcosa che non aveva mai visto, qualcosa che portava in sé il dolore, quasi un’essenza, qualcosa di sconosciuto ma reale. Stiles ne era certo, doveva essere reale.

Stiles gemette per il mal di testa crescente e si alzò faticosamente in piedi. Poi sgranò gli occhi.

L’associazione di idee fu istantanea; Stiles quasi ruzzolò sul pavimento mentre si lanciava fuori dal bagno e dentro la sua camera, ignorando di nuovo gli avvisi del proprio corpo  – in questo caso dei piedi gelidi che quanto fossero fradici.

Stiles si tuffò letteralmente sul libro che tanto lo aveva aiutato e lo aprì alla pagina della mantica.

 _“Molte erano le creature legate all'elemento_ acqua _, come il_ Kelpie _, demone acquatico dalla forma di cavallo, o la Agana. Tale creatura cadde però_ _presto in disuso, svanendo_ _dalle leggende in Irlanda_ _,_ _e_ _divenendo bensì_ _d’usanza tipica in altri paesi, introdotta dai celti al seguito dei romani._

 _Si diceva che l’Agana fosse una donna, di solito morta nei pressi di un corso d’acqua o durante una tempesta; il suo spirito perdeva il sembiante avuto in vita acquistandone uno più consono alla sua triste condizione di deceduta, per poi infestare i corsi d’acqua dove era morta o viaggiare,_ _in cerca di anime da prendere con sé per alleviare la sofferenza della solitudine. Era comune credere che se un  mortale incontrava un’Agana,  era perduto per sempre._

 _Le Agane univano nella loro figura l’immagine della morte e quella dell’acqua come potere naturale; l’una non poteva_ essere _senza l’altra, tramite la quale era in grado di raggiungere i segreti più profondi dell’anima della vittima designata, così da riuscire a irretirla e portarla via con sé.”_

Stiles deglutì mentre fissava quelle righe, che dapprima aveva ritenuto così insignificanti, a occhi sgranati. Non sapeva per certo che aspetto potesse avere una morta in un fiume, o cosa diavolo c’entrasse con lui, ma era quasi certo che si trattasse proprio di una di quelle creature. E se era una Agana, se il suo scopo era unicamente quello di fare una vittima, allora perché aveva scelto proprio lui?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitolo 6_

[River Lullaby - Amy Grant](http://youtu.be/fjfW7iu9THU?list=PLcBOSnl2VENaK8GRy0QK3WNAwwdTgaRIs)

 

 

«Fa un freddo cane qui, Doc. Se volessimo sbrigarci…»

Sono fermi davanti alle vasche, con il freddo dell’acqua e del ghiaccio che sembra penetrare fin dentro alle loro ossa – e ancora non si sono immersi – ma sono pronti, lui, Allison e Scott. Diavolo se fa freddo in quella stanza. Sinceramente, Stiles si sta chiedendo perché mai abbiano accettato di prendere parte a  un piano così assurdo, sono davvero convinti che farsi congelare fino all’assideramento possa servire a trovare i loro genitori? È più che certo che almeno uno degli altri due si stia ponendo le stesse domande, ma o la va o la spacca, giusto? O così o niente. E lui non lascerà certo morire suo padre. Meglio tentare l’impossibile che non tentare affatto.

A un cenno del veterinario tutti e tre si immergono contemporaneamente. È in quel momento, mentre l’acqua comincia a ricoprirlo, mentre il freddo lo sovrasta e i pezzi di ghiaccio lo colpiscono sotto il mento invadendo la sua visuale, che Stiles si rende conto di non aver nessuna ancora. Alle sue spalle non c’è nessun persona pronta a tirarlo fuori, nessuno da cui tornare. Allison ha Isaac, Scott ha Deaton, ma sopra di sé Stiles non vede nessuno.

L’angoscia si scatena inesorabile. Deaton ha detto che bisogna necessariamente avere qualcuno per riuscire a tornare indietro. Vuole trovare suo padre, certo che vuole, ma come diavolo farà a tornare indietro? E chi diavolo lo sta tenendo sotto? Il suo cuore comincia a battere all’impazzata, sempre più veloce, come se dovesse scoppiare da un momento all’altro. Stiles riconosce il principio di un attacco di panico e seguendo l’istinto di sopravvivenza comincia a lottare contro le mani che ora lo hanno spinto sotto il pelo dell’acqua. Scalcia, graffia, si dimena.

Due secondi dopo riemerge dalla vasca, annaspando alla ricerca d’aria. L’acqua straborda e inonda il pavimento con uno scroscio sonoro, ed è l’unico rumore che Stiles riesce a sovrastare il rimbombare del proprio cuore e i suoi respiri affannati. Anche l’aria sembra congelata. Stiles esce dalla vasca e le gambe lo reggono a malapena, tanto che deve appoggiarsi al bordo per sostenersi; è scalzo, i vestiti sono fradici e sotto l’orlo dei pantaloni riesce a vedere distintamente che le dita dei piedi cominciano ad assumere una preoccupante sfumatura bluastra. Il suo cervello, seppure ancora stordito dall’esperienza appena vissuta, fa immediatamente un’associazione: è fradicio, proprio come nei suoi incubi, ma non è solo come dovrebbe essere.

 _Aspetta…_ lui non ha mai avuto incubi, salvo rare eccezioni, finché non è iniziata tutta quella storia. Non ne ha avuti quando quella pazza di Jennifer era a piede libero, perché pensa che possa essere qualcosa del genere? Il suo sguardo corre immediatamente alle mani, così in fretta che Stiles si sbilancia verso la vasca e l’acqua ghiacciata schizza tutto intorno. Non si rende conto di aver trattenuto il fiato finché non riesce a distinguere le dita, anche con la vista appannata: sono dieci, non una di più e non una di meno.

_Grazie al cielo._

Solo quando riprende a respirare regolarmente si concede il lusso di perdere un po’ il controllo.

«Deaton! Hey Deaton, che cazzo sta succedendo?»

Non è da lui sbottare – urlare, per la precisione – a quel modo, ma non ne può proprio più. Da un lato è convinto di _essere_ in quel momento, e le dita gli confermano che non si tratta di un incubo, dall’altro è proprio questo ostinarsi a pensare agli incubi che lo porta a credere che sia tutto solo un… ricordo?

«Lo sai che il tuo veterinario non c’entra nulla.»

Stiles si volta di scatto e fissa lo sguardo su quella che, ora ricorda, è l’Agana. Si sforza di trattenere l’ansia crescente; è una visione.

«Che cosa vuoi da me?» sussurra implorante. «Mi stai facendo impazzire, smettila, ti prego.»

«Non ti sto facendo niente, è la tua mente che vuole ricordare. Io la aiuto soltanto.»

«Beh, smetti di farlo!»

Stiles ansima, inciampa e scivola, ma riesce ad allontanarsi da lei. Lei, che avanza inesorabile lasciando tra loro sempre la stessa distanza, come se non potesse fare ameno di stargli vicino, e la cosa che più terrorizza Stiles al momento è che anche lui sente lo stesso bisogno. Come il bisogno che qualcuno lo tiri fuori da lì. Come possa associare tale desiderio a _lei_ resta un assurdo mistero.

«Vieni con me, Stiles.»

Una mano argentata si tende verso di lui, che resta immobile e non fa alcun cenno per accettarla.

«Non vuoi capire cosa ti sta succedendo?»

Stiles è indeciso, ora: una parte di sé sa che è _lei_ a causare tutto e per sistemare le cose dovrà seguirla, ma teme anche che, se deciderà di farlo, non farà altro che peggiorare la situazione.” Ma lui vuole sapere, perché il bisogno di sapere le cose è sempre stato la sua molla, la sua carica; teme però ciò che potrebbe scoprire. E teme lei.  E teme se stesso.

«Ti prometto che questa volta assisterai e basta. Non avrai altri incubi, Stiles.»

«Chi sei?» esala ancora. Non riesce a impedirsi di fare qualche passo verso di lei, che non si muove lasciandolo avvicinare.

Non le prende la mano, non ne ha la minima intenzione; il pensiero di toccarla aumenta quell’inquietudine che già lo divora, e lui deve restare lucido. La segue, invece, fino a due porte socchiuse che prima non c’erano. O forse non  aveva notato.

«Cosa mi sta succedendo?» le chiede. Non si preoccupa più di non mostrare il timore che agli amici ha nascosto per giorni. In tutto quel casino ci sta bellamente lasciando la testa, e ormai non gli importa nemmeno più sapere come ci si è trovato, se quello è il modo per uscirne lo accetterà.

«Una di queste porte ti riporterà al passato, l’altra al futuro. Saranno solo due sprazzi, due brevi immagini di ciò che è stato e di ciò che potrebbe essere, ma ti è concesso di viverli, o riviverli, così da capire ciò che ti è chiesto. E fare una scelta.»

«Non mi fido di te. Sei un’Agana, vero?»

«Se sai questo, sai anche che prima ero qualcun’altro.»

«Non mi importa chi eri, ma non puoi giocare con me. Ho degli amici, un padre...»

« È  quello che dicono tutti.»

Stiles fissa le due porte, incapace di muovere un passo. Sono diverse l’una dall’altra: la prima, quella a sinistra, è una porta vecchia, di legno verniciato di grigio. I riquadri al centro sono scorticati, così come i profili tutt’intorno, e in quei punti la vernice è scrostata o addirittura mancante. La seconda è più chiara, di legno puro, senza vernici né decori, né intagli. Per Stiles non è difficile intuire quale sia il passato e quale il futuro, ma perché attraversarle? Non è così stupido da non aver intuito che si tratta di ingressi alla sua anima, immagini di quella porta rimasta socchiusa dentro di lui.

Perché la creatura dovrebbe sottoporlo a quella prova, se  il suo scopo è farlo scomparire dalla faccia della terra?

«Se il mio scopo è comunque portarti con me, tanto vale che guardi ciò che ho da mostrarti, non credi?» aggiunse lei, rispondendo alla domanda che Stiles non aveva posto.

La voce della donna è così vicina che Stiles quasi ne sente il fiato sul collo. Dopotutto, è come per il tuffo nella vasca di ghiaccio, no? Cos’ha da perdere? Solo se stesso.

E Stiles lo fa. Attraversa la soglia grigia e rovinata.

 

 

Un ospedale, il pianto di un bambino.

Stiles si guarda intorno, incerto di dove si trova. Il cuore gli batte forte quando riconosce quello che sembrerebbe il Beacon Hospital ma è in qualche modo diverso, più vecchio. Se si trova nel passato, come Stiles ha ipotizzato, tutto torna. Ma può davvero fidarsi?

Quei singhiozzi affranti lo distolgono dai propri pensieri e lo attirano come una calamita; è un bambino disperato e il dolore nella sua voce è palpabile, tangibile. Stiles non capisce perché senta quei singhiozzi così suoi, perché gli facciano così male, finché non gira l’angolo e li vede: padre e figlio, chini sui seggiolini del corridoio. Il piccolo Stiles – perché Stiles sa, per quanto lo ferisca ammetterlo, che quel bambino non è uno qualsiasi, è lui stesso – piange, ha il visetto nascosto nel collo dell’uomo, stritola la sua divisa con le manine e resta aggrappato come un morbido koala addosso al suo papà, fradicio e ancora con la divisa da vice sceriffo addosso. Il papà gli accarezza la schiena, gli bacia la testa, lo stringe forte e Stiles, quello grande, non può fare a meno di notare che le lacrime gli solcano il viso mentre con voce ferma, all’apparenza quasi serena, cerca di consolare il figlio.

Lo Stiles adolescente sente un brivido corrergli lungo la spina dorsale e trema cercando di ignorare la morsa al petto che non lo abbandona un attimo. Ora si ricorda quel posto, si ricorda esattamente il giorno e anche l’ora. Istintivamente fissa lo sguardo sulla porta bianca dietro suo padre e il se stesso più piccolo, e rabbrividisce più forte.

Gli sembra di non riuscire a muoversi, di non averne la forza; sono i suoi piedi a spingerlo in quella direzione, una direzione che non avrebbe mai voluto prendere di nuovo. Sono i metri più lunghi e più difficili di tutta la sua vita e li affronta come fossero la salita al calvario.

Stiles entra in quella stanza d’ospedale, e non saprebbe dire se era veramente così o se è solo la sua memoria di bambino a renderla tale, ma è scarna, vuota, senza vita, così come è senza vita la donna stesa al centro del letto. Però non lo sembra, non agli occhi di suo figlio. Stiles non si ricorda più quanto era bella la sua mamma, e non riesce a capire se sta vedendo anche lei con gli occhi del bambino, dello stesso bambino che oltre quella porta piange una persona troppo importante che non rivedrà mai.

Fuori dalla finestra c’è un temporale fortissimo, ma a Stiles non importa, non più. Allunga una mano verso quella morta ma ancora calda di Claudia e la stringe, lasciandosi sfuggire un singhiozzo.

«Ti ho amato tanto,» si sente sussurrare all’orecchio.

Stiles sgrana gli occhi e per un istante resta immobile, come paralizzato: ha il cuore batte all’impazzata e il terrore che gli scorre nelle vene. Sa che non è un incubo, non materialmente, ma non riesce a definirlo in nessun altro modo. Lentamente, si volta verso l’Agana che lo ha raggiunto.

«Tu non sei lei,» esala. È un sussurro così debole che a malapena lui stesso riesce a sentirlo.

«Non vuoi vedere quello che il tuo cuore sa già. Ho cercato di avvisarti, è tanto tempo che ci provo.»

«Avvisarmi di cosa? Perché? Se davvero sei mia… se davvero sei lei devi dirmelo.»

L’Agana si limita a fissarlo e il silenzio diventa pesante, un macigno sul suo cuore che Stiles non riesce a spostare. Quella non può essere sua madre, lei non lo avrebbe mai tormentato fino alla pazzia.

È così, è diventato pazzo.

«Non sai più chi sei, Stiles, non sai più cosa vuoi. Ci sono due grandi sofferenze nel tuo cuore, e non riesci a liberartene. Devi farlo per poter vivere.»

Stiles riporta lo sguardo su sua madre, quella _vera_ ; Claudia aveva davvero i capelli ricci, Stiles si ricorda com’era bello infilarci le manine: stringeva i pugni in mezzo alla chioma e tirava leggermente, mentre la mamma gli mordeva il naso. Una chioma morbida e profumata di camomilla. Claudia usava sempre lo stesso shampoo per entrambi, e Stiles riusciva a sentirlo ogni volta che affondava il visetto nel suo collo, lo stesso gesto che lo Stiles bambino sta facendo ora, oltre la porta. Ma non è l’odore della mamma quello che sente, e non lo sarà mai più.

Perché Claudia è morta? Perché li ha abbandonati? Stiles non è stato l’unico a soffrire,  hanno sofferto in due. Terribilmente. E anche credeva di essere guarito, mentre stringe la mano morta e fredda di sua madre Stiles si rende conto che quella ferita non si è mai rimarginata. È rimasta lì, e ansi, si è allargata fino a lacerarsi. Forse per quello, tra tutti, il nogitsune ha scelto lui.

All’improvviso è come se quel corpo e l’intero letto scottassero. Stiles non riesce più a guardarla, a guardare sua madre, non con l’Agana vicino.

«Fammi uscire di qui.» ringhia.

 

 

Il tempo di rendersene conto e non si trova più nella stanza d’ospedale, ma di nuovo al loft.

Questa volta la stanza è molto diversa da come la conosce: il pavimento è più chiaro, quasi fosse stato ristrutturato, c’è un divano nuovo e persino una cucina. È come se si trattasse di un altro loft.

Stiles vorrebbe andarsene ma non lo fa, non può; capisce che deve essere il futuro, qualcosa che non ha mai vissuto, che non è un suo ricordo, e deve vedere. Anche se il dolore della morte di Claudia è lì, pungente come mille spilli, Stiles non può evitare di andare avanti. I rumori che provengono dal fondo della stanza attirano inevitabilmente la sua attenzione.

L’angolo che ospita il letto di Derek entra lentamente nel suo campo visivo: Stiles aggira l’ultimo ostacolo che lo separa dalla scena, poi non ha più dubbi. Solo che non vorrebbe guardare, o meglio, non dovrebbe.

Sente le guance prendere immediatamente fuoco e darebbe qualsiasi cosa per trovarsi altrove. Non è proprio disagio, quello che prova. O meglio, il disagio è verso il senso di calore che lo travolge all’improvviso quando riconosce la scena. Certo, guardarsi fare… _certe_ _cose_ con Derek Hale non era esattamente quel che si aspettava. Eppure, per quanto la sua mente stia cercando di spronarlo a scappare a gambe levate, non riesce a fare a meno di fissarli. Fissarsi.

I due, _loro due_ , sono abbracciati tra le lenzuola – lenzuola che  sono di un qualche colore chiaro, un qualcosa che Stiles associa all’amore di Derek per i gamberi e che coprono ben poco, a suo parere, considerato quanto spesso i ragazzi del branco entrano nel loft senza permesso. Non sono neanche propriamente abbracciati. Stiles li fissa, si fissa, a occhi sgranati chiedendosi se ci sia una parola che descriva una via di mezzo tra un abbraccio amorevole e un intreccio focoso. Anche se ci fosse, al momento non sarebbe in grado di farsela venire in mente.

È senza più alcun pudore, dimenticato in qualche recesso della sua mente, che osserva Derek stringerlo quasi fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo; osserva se stesso stringere forte Derek, aggrapparsi a lui non  come se fosse alla ricerca di un’ancora, quanto come se lui stesso volesse offrirgli protezione.

I due rotolano un paio di volte, scambiandosi le posizioni senza però mai interrompere l’abbraccio. Sono sudati, con la pelle che luccica sotto la debole luce che filtra dalle vetrate, e si guardano in un modo che Stiles si ritrova a invidiare. È uno una condivisione di sentimenti, non è solo sesso. Per un istante Stiles arriva persino a domandarsi se Derek non possa essere in calore – e si, non è del tutto convinto che i licantropi non vadano in calore, non c’è nessuna certezza scientifica a riguardo! – ma no, è tutto troppo intimo, troppo profondo… semplicemente troppo.

Sotto il corpo di Derek,  l’altro Stiles sembra pienamente in pace con se stesso, e così Derek, che lo osserva come si osserverebbe una gemma rara. Stiles fissa i loro corpi che si uniscono, osserva ammaliato dal guizzare dei muscoli di Derek ad ogni movimento; guarda le sue stesse gambe avvolgersi attorno alla schiena piegata di Derek, con i piedi tesi e le dita arricciate, così come nota spudoratamente il modo in cui il sedere e i fianchi di Derek scattano in avanti.

Suoni leggeri, attutiti, soffiati, sono la colonna sonora di quel momento, inframmezzati da parole che Stiles non riesce a cogliere ma che gli trasmettono la tenerezza di un amore mai provato. E poi Derek solleva i fianchi del suo doppione e gli entra dentro, così  a fondo che è come se anche Stiles lo potesse sentire, in quell’istante.

Così scappa.

Si volta e scappa a gambe levate, attraversa il loft con il rumore del proprio cuore che fa eco al suono dei passi sul pavimento, spalanca il portellone ed esce da quel futuro così desiderato, eppure così impossibile da realizzare. Così temuto.

…ed esce.

Esce da un futuro che mai aveva preso in considerazione, ma che ora che l’ha visto gli sembra se non possibile, quantomeno desiderabile.  I due ragazzi in quella stanza, stretti nel loro intimo abbraccio, gli hanno mostrato un amore che Stiles si riscopre improvvisamente ad invidiare. Vorrebbe fortemente lasciarsi sfiorare da un sentimento così grande, essere guardato nel modo in cui Derek sta guardando lo Stiles del futuro. E, allo stesso tempo, è già certo che non accadrà mai. Perché, dopotutto, lui non è che un ragazzo qualsiasi e Derek è… Derek. Quel futuro è incredibilmente desiderabile, ma anche il solo desiderio gli fa male.

 

  

 

Derek fece un salto e si aggrappò al davanzale della finestra di Stiles, puntò un piede contro il muro, fece forza con i muscoli delle braccia e si issò nella stanza. Dalla loro ultima cena erano passati due giorni e Stiles non si era più fatto vivo. Non è che Derek si fosse aspettato una chiamata, un sms o dei segnali di fumo, considerato che oltre ogni logica a malapena parlavano durante le cene.

Così era passato a controllare, solo per sicurezza, si era detto, per tranquillizzare Scott ma aveva capito subito che qualcosa non quadrava: la jeep era ferma al suo posto, ma già dall’esterno Derek sapeva che non c’era traccia di Stiles. Una volta salito, constatare che non era in camera, né in bagno né, a dirla tutta, nel resto della casa, fu una pura formalità. Stiles era semplicemente sparito.

Fu un pensiero che lo fece raggelare.

E poi scattare.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non vi tedio molto, lascio il peggio alla fine, ma una cosa ci tengo a dirla ora.
> 
> In questo capitolo è inserita l'ultima fanart di Lori: io trepidavo nell'attesa di vederla, ma non riuscivo a immaginarla. Ero semplicemente certa che sarebbe stata meravigliosa come le prime due. Non serve dire che mi sono sbagliata. Questa fanart è molto di più, non è solo la rappresentazione di una scena, è frutto di ore di disegno, di ricerca, di introspezione e di mani doloranti. Spero emozioni voi come ha emozionato e commosso me!

 

_Capitolo 7_

[Two Together - Steadman](http://youtu.be/KMFD2RmDXQw?list=PLcBOSnl2VENaK8GRy0QK3WNAwwdTgaRIs), [Do You Dream Of Me - Tiamat](http://youtu.be/6BvmS6RDrbM?list=PLcBOSnl2VENaK8GRy0QK3WNAwwdTgaRIs) e [All Of Me - John Legend](http://youtu.be/ul8uOiS8lNY?list=PLcBOSnl2VENaK8GRy0QK3WNAwwdTgaRIs)

 

 

Derek fiutò la stanza come un segugio: annusò ogni centimetro, ogni oggetto che potesse dargli un’indicazione anche solo minima di dove si trovasse Stiles; perlustrò tutta la stanza, cercò tra i cassetti, in bagno, persino al piano di sotto e in cucina, nel tentativo di individuare le ultime tracce del suo passaggio. Cercò, nel bagno, persino al piano di sotto e in cucina. Si fermò dopo quelle che parvero ore per il semplice fatto che la sua ricerca non stava portando a nulla.

Derek ribolliva. L’impossibilità di venire a capo di un problema, che già normalmente era per lui qualcosa di lacerante, in quella specifica occasione era del tutto insopportabile. Non servì a rincuorarlo molto nemmeno il fatto che, dentro alla casa, oltre a quello dello sceriffo non ci fossero altri odori a parte quello di Stiles e il suo. Il loro.

Per un istante rimase stupito di quanto fosse presente il suo odore, tra le cose di Stiles: c’era sulla sedia in fondo alla stanza, c’era in un cassetto di magliette, c’era sulla porta. Il suo odore era presente nella vita di Stiles forse più di quanto non lo fosse lui stesso.

Ma perché voleva essere parte della sua vita, fino ad arrivare al punto di essere geloso del proprio odore? Cora insisteva ma Derek, per quanto potesse avere dei bisogni inconsci, era certo che Stiles non sarebbe stato della stessa idea. Derek non voleva, non poteva lasciarsi andare a certi pensieri, si era imposto da tempo di non seguire una corrente di simile portata e non intendeva cambiare rivedere la sua decisione. Lui e Stiles erano riusciti a stabilire una specie di tregua, quello era certo, ma due o tre cene passate a condividere un panino in silenzio non creavano un’amicizia. Né qualcosa di più. Anche ammesso che fosse ciò che desiderava.

Strinse i pugni, impotente. In mezzo a quella stanza, così disordinata, così _da Stiles_ , si sentiva come la sera in cui aveva assistito inerme alla morte, per mano propria, di Boyd. Ma Stiles era vivo, di questo era certo. Non aveva potuto fare nulla per Boyd, ma non sarebbe accaduto lo stesso con il _suo_ umano.

Derek uscì da dove era entrato; con un balzo fu a terra e si guardò intorno e per un momento fu indeciso su cosa fare. Continuava a pensare a Stiles e non riusciva a formulare un solo piano concreto; dovette fermarsi, prendere fiato e rilassarsi. Stringendo di nuovo i pugni, si concentrò per ritrovare sul suo stesso corpo e tra i vestiti una traccia dell’odore di Stiles, che ancora li permeava, e lentamente si calmò. Le idee brillanti, le elucubrazioni troppo difficili, le macchinazioni mentali erano tutte cose da Stiles: se Derek voleva trovarlo doveva smettere di rimuginare e agire. Fece appello al suo autocontrollo e al suo istinto e inspirò: il profumo di Stiles lo colpì immediatamente più rapidamente di quanto avesse programmato, e non era quello che aveva addosso lui stesso.

Avvertirne l’odore e agire fu quasi un’unica azione.

Derek scattò come un predatore a caccia: scavalcò prima uno steccato, poi le aiuole della vicina, e fece il giro dell’isolato con una velocità decisamente non umana, senza curarsi di essere visto.

E poi lo trovò. Stiles era là, sul ciglio della strada; era girato in direzione di Derek,  verso la sua stessa casa, come se la stesse guardando da lontano. Come se le stesse dicendo addio.

«Stiles!» ringhiò avvicinandosi.

Il ragazzo spostò lo sguardo su di lui, ma era come se non lo vedesse davvero: non aveva sussultato, né sbattuto le palpebre, né aveva manifestato alcun segno di stupore. Il suo corpo non parlava, anche se le sue guance avevano assunto un leggero colorito rosato. Derek tremò a quella vista, diviso tra due differenti sensazioni, ugualmente contrastanti e ugualmente spaventose.

«Non dovresti essere qui,» lo sentì dire. La voce di Stiles era monocorde, pacata, quasi inespressiva. Una voce incredibilmente non da Stiles.

«Idiota. Sono due giorni che non ti fai vivo, vuoi che Scott impazzisca?»

Stiles sbatté le palpebre ma non reagì oltre. Derek cominciò a innervosirsi.

«Si può sapere cosa diavolo ti sta succedendo?» sbottò alla fine. Non era riuscito a trattenersi oltre, e ci aveva provato, davvero, ma Stiles era come distaccato. Andava bene dargli dei consigli, andava bene cercare di non imporsi e cenare in silenzio, ma quel ragazzino stava facendo impazzire tutti e se non si dava una svegliata con le buone, Derek avrebbe usato le cattive.

«Sto andando via.»

Quella semplice affermazione uccise sul nascere tutti i suoi propositi. Per un istante a Derek si fermò il respiro; forse anche il cuore.

«Scusa?»

«Con mia madre. Era la scelta migliore.»

Derek prese fiato e si passò una mano sul viso.

«Stiles, tua madre…»

Si fermò e fissò il volto pallido del _suo_ umano: era teso, stanco, le occhiaie che gli scavavano la pelle parevano incredibilmente simili a quelle del nogitsune. Tutto in Stiles faceva dolorosamente ripensare a quello che era successo pochi mesi prima. Derek non riprese a parlare, cos’avrebbe potuto dirgli? Stiles lo sapeva che Claudia Stilinski era morta, e molti anni prima. Ripeterglielo avrebbe solo accentuato la già chiara evidenza che stesse accadendo qualcosa di molto grave. Ripeterglielo avrebbe forse portato Derek a perderlo.

«Lo so. Ma è tornata.»

«Stiles…»

«È tornata. Lo so che non la vedi, ma io ho visto delle cose, nel vaso della signora Wallace, e questa era la scelta migliore da fare.»

«Stiles,» Derek prese fiato e coraggio, inghiottendo la preoccupazione crescente, prima di continuare con voce ferma. «Ti rendi conto che stai dicendo delle cose assurde? Sembri pazzo.»

Derek non aveva mai visto un sorriso così amaro su quel volto, e non gli piacque affatto vederlo comparire.

«Forse lo sono. Forse desideravo troppe cose, troppo diverse. Ma non ti metterò in mezzo, non preoccuparti.»

«Ci sono già in mezzo, razza di idiota.»

Ma Stiles non rispose alla provocazione. Fu un altro colpo al petto di Derek, che sgranò appena di più gli occhi. Era così, allora? Lo stava davvero perdendo? D’improvviso quella semplice possibilità si fece concreta. Per la prima volta non fu solo un semplice, incorporeo timore, e cadde sopra il suo cuore come un macigno. Stava perdendo Stiles, e non voleva che accadesse.

«Senti, ci sono cose che non vuoi sapere di me,» Stiles riportò l’attenzione su di sé, parlando piano. «Mia madre… mia madre ha bisogno di me. Posso aiutarla. E lei può aiutare me.»

«Stronzate,» ringhiò Derek.

Stiles tremò appena e Derek capì di essere sulla strada giusta. Qualsiasi cosa gli stesse passando per la testa, Derek doveva provocarlo, doveva farlo reagire, fargli capire che sua madre, o chi per lei, non era la sola ad avere bisogno di lui.

«Dimmi che te ne vuoi andare, dimmi che non vuoi restare qui.»

«Voglio andare con mia madre.»

«Perché?»

Stiles tremò un po’ di più.

«Perché è la scelta più giusta.»

«Tra te stesso e lei,» concluse Derek.

Dall’espressione di Stiles, Derek comprese di aver fatto centro, di aver cominciato a capire per la prima volta ciò che stava davvero accadendo. Le parole sfuggite da quelle labbra sottili non erano una sentenza, tutt’altro: erano forzate, Stiles non intendeva dirle sul serio. Derek non si soffermò a sentirsi fiero di quella rivelazione, né a godere delle lievi farfalle nello stomaco comparse all’idea di aver aperto uno spiraglio nell’armatura di Stiles; ci avrebbe pensato in seguito. Si limitò ad accogliere a piene mani quella nuova consapevolezza, sempre più forte, e a usarla. 

«Perché devi scegliere, Stiles?» chiese con voce più morbida, facendo un passo avanti. Erano in mezzo a una strada, a parlarsi come due pazzi, o come se uno fosse un animale feroce e l’altro stesse cercando di catturarlo. E  Derek sapeva di non essere lui, l’animale.

«Perché?» gli fece l’eco Stiles.

«Sì, perché? Tua madre sarà sempre con te, Stiles, che tu stia con il branco o meno. Tua madre vuole il tuo bene, non devi scegliere.»

«Ho visto il futuro, Derek,» cominciò Stiles, che però non si allontanò quando Derek fece un ulteriore passo avanti. «Quello che il mio cuore vuole da… da noi non è possibile, non posso chiedertelo. Scelgo quello che posso avere.»

Con quella frase fu come se Derek potesse improvvisamente provare sulla propria pelle tutta la mole di dolore che albergava nel cuore di Stiles. Era questo che l’altro pensava davvero? Di non poter pretendere il massimo dalla vita? Di doversi accontentare? Di doversi limitare alle briciole perché non si meritava niente di più? Il la sofferenza fu soppiantata da una rabbia improvvisa.

Stiles non era nato per essere uno tra tanti, non era nato per vivere con quel dolore. Stiles era prezioso, era come una tempesta in piena siccità; era buono, intelligente e schifosamente altruista. Ed era spezzato, e solo, anche se circondato da persone che gli volevano bene. Come lui stesso. Eppure, in quella solitudine che ora era così evidente ai suoi occhi, Stiles era diventato qualcosa di completamente diverso, qualcosa, anzi qualcuno da amare.

«Puoi chiedermelo.» Sussurrò quello che, mai come prima, sentiva essere vero.«Qualsiasi cosa sia. Altrimenti significa solo che stai scappando. Lo Stiles che conosco io non scappa.»

Sembrò che le sue parole avessero fatto definitivamente centro, perché Derek vide che Stiles adesso lo fissava, con occhi carichi di confusione, ma se non altro vivi.

 «Vieni con me Stiles,» mormorò Derek, tendendogli la mano. Non sapeva da dove stava attingendo quella calma che non avrebbe mai pensato di avere. Stiles in quel momento gli sembrava tutto fuorché sano, sia nel corpo che nella mente, pareva così fragile da poterlo spezzare con un soffio; ma Derek non poteva lasciar perdere. Chiunque Stiles credesse di vedere, qualsiasi follia gli stesse suggerendo quel dolore che si portava dentro, Derek non lo avrebbe abbandonato.

Stiles tentennò e allungò brevemente la mano, salvo fermarsi a pochi centimetri da lui. Guardò accanto a sé, come se vedesse qualcosa che a Derek era preclusa, e fece per ritrarsi.

No, Derek non poteva permetterlo. Fu più lesto di lui, agì d’istinto, per paura, per… afferrò al volo quel polso sottile e tirò a sé tutto il ragazzo per poi stringerlo al petto, forte. Stiles si divincolò, emise un grido straziante e cercò di sfuggire alla sua presa, inutilmente. Poi pian piano cedette.

Stiles cominciò ad abbandonarsi alla forza della presa di Derek, al corpo che lo abbracciava e che non lo avrebbe mai più lasciato andare; gli si abbarbicava letteralmente addosso, come un naufrago attaccato alla boa. Derek  si limitò a stringerlo ancora più forte. Avrebbe voluto parlare, dire qualcosa, dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, quando un grido inumano invase l’aria ed entrambi non videro più nulla.

 

 

Stiles aprì gli occhi e ciò che vide prima di richiuderli per il bruciore fu il soffitto del bagno. Il suo bagno. Cercò di capire come diavolo ci era finito, ma il cervello non sembrava essere in vena di collaborare, anzi. La seconda cosa di cui si rese conto fu il mal di testa lancinante e il senso di nausea che l’avevano improvvisamente  assalito.

Non c’erano molte ipotesi che potesse fare, con quegli indizi e nello stato confusionale in cui si trovava al momento: o si era preso una bella sbronza, o era l’uomo più incinto della storia. Optò per la prima ipotesi – perché la seconda fosse vera avrebbe dovuto almeno perdere la verginità e l’unica cosa a dolere sembrava la sua testa – finché non sentì un mugugno provenire dalla sua destra. Si voltò e incontrò il viso di Derek.

 Sbronza con Derek Hale? Improbabile, se non impossibile. Se non altro, la seconda ipotesi era appena diventata pura fantascienza: anche ridotto male com’era dubitava fortemente che Derek-sbrano-a-vista-chi-attenta-alla-virtù-di-Malia avrebbe mai attentato alla sua. Quel pensiero improvviso, per quanto fugace nella sua mente annebbiata, fu accompagnato da una fitta di dolore che Stiles non comprese appieno.

Fece per alzarsi ma l’altro lo afferrò e lo trattenne sul pavimento appoggiando un braccio molto, molto pesante sul suo fianco. Stiles si immobilizzò all’istante.

«Ehi, ma cosa -»

«Non parlare. Mi scoppia la testa.»

Stiles si zittì e si limitò ad arrossire, schiacciato contro il petto dell’altro.

A mano a mano i ricordi cominciarono a riaffiorare: aveva provato nuovamente la mantica, ma era stato tutto diverso, tutto reale. Aveva rivissuto il dolore del passato, della perdita della madre, il rimpianto di non averla avuta negli anni più importanti della sua vita, così come aveva avuto un assaggio del futuro. Un futuro molto, molto dolorosamente improbabile. L’Agana lo aveva messo davanti a una scelta: recuperare ciò di cui sentiva la mancanza, riempiendo quel vuoto del suo cuore con quella porzione di amore di cui ogni bambino necessita e che a lui era stata negata, o vivere il futuro nel dolore di un’incertezza che conosceva troppo bene.

Aveva scelto sua madre.

Eppure più si allontanava da casa, più sentiva che qualcosa non andava, che qualcosa stonava in quel piano. L’Agana gli aveva detto di non voltarsi, sussurrandogli rassicurazioni all’orecchio. A malapena si era girato, quando aveva sentito Derek. Dopotutto, perché avrebbe dovuto? Si stava lasciando tutto alle spalle, sarebbe stato bene.

Ma quando Derek aveva cominciato a punzecchiarlo, a provocarlo, a cercare di farlo reagire in quel modo tutto suo, con ringhi, musi e verità sbattute in faccia… all’improvviso tutto era sembrato giusto e sbagliato allo stesso tempo. Stiles non era certo che avrebbe fatto la scelta giusta, se Derek non l’avesse afferrato e non l’avesse fatta per lui.

«Erano le tue paure» si sentì dire.

«Cosa?» sussurrò.

«Quello che stavi vivendo,» spiegò Derek. «Non c’era niente di soprannaturale. Ti sei solo buttato a capofitto in cose che non dovresti neanche toccare. Quando mi sono svegliato eri con la testa in quel vaso. Devi avermi trascinato con te.»

Stiles ignorò il sottointeso di quella frase – se Derek non fosse arrivato in tempo… - e si concentrò sul resto. Rabbrividì. «E come avrei fatto?» Poteva accettare che si trattasse delle sue paure, ne era consapevole anche se non voleva ammetterlo, ma che non fosse nulla di soprannaturale?

«L’acqua è sacra, in determinate circostanze. Dipende da che uso ne fai. È molto potente» fu la risposta di Derek.

Stiles si fece un appunto mentale per ricordarsi di chiedergli cosa ne sapesse lui, e come.

«Io non credo che sia così.»

Derek si alzò su un gomito e lo fissò dritto negli occhi come non aveva mai fatto prima. Stiles arrossì. Erano sul pavimento del suo bagno, dopo che avevano vissuto il cielo sapeva cosa, e Derek lo guardava in quel modo. Per la prima volta si sentì esposto ai suoi occhi, più vulnerabile che mai.

«Allora adesso spiegamelo. Cos’è che ti fa tanta paura del futuro, così tanta da decidere di scegliere il passato?»

Stiles arrossì e scivolò indietro nel tentativo di alzarsi e fuggire dalla stanza. Se quello che diceva Derek era vero, significava che il suo subconscio gli aveva mostrato che non era stato in grado di superare la morte di sua madre, e questo avrebbe influenzato tutte le sue scelte future. Il che, a quanto pareva, comprendeva quella di rinunciare a un futuro evidentemente felice, ma incerto. E quell’incertezza era alimentata dalle sue stesse paure.

«Allora te lo spiego io,» riprese Derek. Stiles lo fissò, muto, trattenendo il fiato per l’attesa. «Hai paura di scegliere quello che potrebbe farti felice, perché ti porti ancora dentro un dolore talmente grande da farti dubitare di te stesso, del fatto che ti meriti qualcosa _di più_.»

Stiles non respirava. Non osava. «Ma la vita ci può riservare grandi sorprese, Stilinski,» continuò Derek. «Io l’ho appena imparato. Permettimi di fartelo vedere.»

Derek tese una mano, e sul viso aveva un sorriso così bello, così luminoso, come Stiles non l’aveva mai visto. Questa volta, Stiles la prese.

 

 

Derek aprì il pensile sopra ai fornelli, ne estrasse una scatoletta di tonno e lo richiuse, il tutto con deliberata lentezza. Stiles era seduto al tavolo dietro di lui, Derek sentiva il suo piede picchiettare contro la sedia allo stesso modo in cui sentiva i suoi occhi puntati su di sé. Trattenne un sorriso e si spostò sul lavandino per aprire la scatoletta.

Non avevano ancora finito di parlare di ciò che era successo, era una discussione che avrebbe richiesto giorni e giorni di chiarimenti, ma avevano pensato entrambi che una pausa da tutte quelle emozioni fosse doverosamente d’obbligo, perciò Derek si era offerto di preparare uno spuntino per entrambi.

Derek ripensò alla scena a cui aveva assistito solo poche ore prima: per un attimo, quando aveva guardato dritto in faccia uno Stiles troppo simile al Nogitsune, gli era parso di intravedere una figura spettrale subito alle sue spalle, ed era stato sicuro di perdere Stiles. Non gli aveva ancora chiesto che aspetto avesse avuto quella creatura ai suoi occhi, era però certo che non fosse nulla di simile a ciò che aveva visto lui.

Derek aprì e sgocciolò il tonno. Qualsiasi cosa avessero visto non contava molto, si era trattato semplicemente di una serie di visioni. Sua madre gli aveva spiegato, anni addietro, di quanto tutto fosse potente, attorno al Nemeton, soprattutto l’acqua: l’acqua, che assorbiva ricordi, emozioni, poteri. E scorrendo li rilasciava. Il dolore che Stiles aveva coltivato per anni era stato sia carnefice che salvatore, l’aveva reso vittima solo per dargli la spinta per guarire. Per una volta non c’era stata di mezzo chissà quale creatura demoniaca: la mente di Stiles era stata il suo più temibile nemico.

Derek alzò lo sguardo dal lavandino per prendere uno strofinaccio e asciugarsi le mani appena lavate e si bloccò con lo sguardo fisso sulla finestra. Fu solo un istante: dall’altra parte della strada una donna vecchia e cadaverica, la stessa che aveva visto dietro a Stiles, guardava verso la casa. Bastò un battito di ciglia.

Quando Derek focalizzò di nuovo lo sguardo, nello stesso punto non c’era nessuno. 

Sicuramente, l’aveva solo immaginato.

 

 

_Fine_

_O forse no._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stento a credere che questa piccola avventura abbia raggiunto la fine (o forse no?), perché è stata così carica di meraviglie che non mi aspettavo che ora vorrei fosse durata di più! 
> 
> Siete arrivati in fondo, forse, e avete visto la meravigliosa fanart di Lori. Vorrei che le lasciaste un segno del vostro apprezzamento, se l'avete amata come ho fatto io, perché se lo merita. Lo Stiles e il Derek di quella scena sono incredibili, così concreti, quasi vivi. Non ringrazierò mai abbastanza Lori per questo piccolo grande capolavoro.
> 
> Come non ringrazierò mai abbastanza sia lei che Nykyo per avermi accompagnata in quest'avventura, e come non ringrazierò mai abbastanza voi che avete seguito questo piccolo parto della mia mente.  
> Grazie, perché l'accoglienza che le avete riservato è stata unica e inaspettata, come tutti i bei commenti che mi sono arrivati e per i quali non ero pronta. 
> 
> Grazie per aver reso quest'esperienza ancora più bella!  
> Cici

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Acqua (fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598605) by [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee)
  * [Acqua (Fanmix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598626) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo)




End file.
